Entre Promessas e Oceanos!
by Isis Turner
Summary: *UA*“Quando uma grande e inevitável paixão surge no navio mais famoso da história, dois membros de classes diferentes, lutaram para poder vivê-la. Titanic será palco da história de amor entre Lily e James, que farão de tudo para ficar juntos…até ao fim"
1. Sorte no jogo

**Capitulo 1 – Viagem de sonho!**

A dez de abrir de 1912, logo pela gloriosa manhã, diversas pessoas de várias classes sociais, encontravam-se no porto de Southampton para observavarem a espampanante novidade do momento: o Titanic. Ninguém conseguia ficar indiferente àquele luxuoso e abundante navio que permanecia flutuante no cais, manifestando sua admiração com urros que acabavam por se misturar com os burburinhos daqueles que comentavam, em voz alta, a maravilha da época. Já dentro do navio, as pessoas acenavam alegremente para os que se encontravam no porto, ambíguos sobre o futuro que teriam, mas certos do privilégio que tinham em participar na viagem inaugural, independente da classe que ocupavam.

Contudo nem todos estavam felizes por ocupar um lugar daquele navio. Lily Evans, uma jovem ruiva da alta sociedade, vinda de uma família à beira da ruína, acabava de chegar ao porto de Southampton, num sumptuoso carro Daimler 15hp, acompanhada de seu noivo. Tom Riddle, um arrogante e desprezível homem que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para atingir seus propósitos, era conhecido como o milionário do momento. Não havia pai nenhum que não quisesse como genro, devido às posses financeiras de que Riddle era proprietário. E não havia mulher alguma que não se rendesse a seus pés, todas, menos Lily Evans, sua noiva, que nutria por ele um imenso menosprezo, e uma das razões era pela circunstância em que tinham ficado noivos.

-Sinceramente, não vejo o porquê de tanta euforia. Não vejo nada de especial neste navio. – comentou Lily num tom educado, carregado de desdém.

-Lily, por favor, olhe seus modos. – retrucou rispidamente Mrs. Minerva McGonagall Evans, enquanto era ajudada pelo motorista a sair do carro.

-Não se preocupe Sra. Evans a sua filha é difícil de impressionar. – amenizou Tom aflorando um sorriso de altivo.

-A Petúnia? – indagou Lily ao tentar mudar drasticamente de assunto.

-Vem noutro carro com o Lorde Vernon e o meu querido neto Dudley. Agora vamos, antes que o navio parta sem nós. – empurrou indelicadamente a filha para a frente, que deu duras passadas para a deter.

-Mãe tenha calma, o navio não partirá sem ter os seus passageiros mais importantes. – Seu olhar relançou-se para Tom, que lhe estendia o braço.

-Eu sei, mas quanto menos contacto tiver com esta gentinha imunda melhor.

Com sua pose altiva, Minerva elevou a cabeça e avançou em direcção ao navio, o que enervou Lily, que suspirou repreensivamente com a inoportunidade da mãe. Ao sentir seu passo ser impulsionado por Tom, Lily seguiu contrariadamente até ao seu ponto de destino, olhando à volta para apreciar o porto movimentado daquela manhã com um leve sorriso atenuante em seus lábios.

**OooOooO**

Não muito longe dali, num café de imigrantes, James Potter e Sirius Black jogavam Poker com dois estrangeiros que haviam apostado a sua maior fortuna, quatro bilhetes de navio, no jogo, certos que a vitória estaria garantida. Peter Pettingrew, Remus Lupin e mais dois restantes estrangeiros, amigos dos que estavam a jogar, observavam atentamente o jogo, analisando cada jogada matreira que os jogadores lançavam sobre a mesa.

-James cometeu um grande erro ao apostar tudo o que tínhamos. – com o dorso da mão sobre o canto da boca, Peter segredou a Lupin, que cruzou os braços, impaciente.

-Não se preocupe Peter – aliviou Sirius que se encontrava sentado na cadeira atrás de Peter, acabando por escutar a lamúria do amigo. -, James só apostou aquilo que não tínhamos. – E com um sorriso malicioso, apagou a beata do cigarro na mesa. – E quando não se tem nada, não há nada a perder.

-Aqueles tolos é que apostaram os bilhetes da viagem. – completou James ao passar a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado.

Concentrado no jogo e sempre atento a cada movimento minúsculo dos adversários, James olhou descontraidamente para a janela, deixando que seus olhos recaíssem sobre a mulher mais linda que alguma vez ele tinha visto. Sorrateiramente e com o olhar fixo na grandiosa vidraça do café, James seguiu cada passo da jovem, que se dirigia para o navio, enquanto um homem alto e bem aparentado encarregava de a encaminhar por entre aquela multidão cerrada, que empatava o caminho de quem quisesse passar.

James não sabia ao certo do porquê ter olhado directamente para aquela mulher, ou a razão pela qual ela lhe tinha chamado a atenção. Talvez tivesse sido pelo belo e ondulado cabelo avermelhado, que mais parecia fogo vivo, e o seu elegante vestido salmão de seda, que lhe condizia bem com a pele clara da mulher.

"_Eu tenho de obter aqueles bilhetes, de preferência o mais depressa possível" _pensou James soltando um breve suspiro.

-James. – chamou o seu parceiro de jogo ao vê-lo completamente envolvido com a multidão, que se encontrava do outro lado do vidro. - James preste atenção ao jogo. Por amor de Deus, ganhe logo esses quatro bilhetes, para apreciar as belas paisagens do Oceano Atlântico sentados naquelas poltronas maravilhosas. – aclamou Sirius, dando-lhe um leve palmada nas costas, o que fez James anuir.

-Está certo! – James trocou uma carta do seu jogo, pegando noutra carta do baralho, e logo olhou ao seu redor. – Chegou o momento da verdade! – e desviando a cabeça para os adversários, proferiu: - Então? Como estão os vossos jogos? Jean-Pierre?

-Rien. – retrucou o homem já de certa idade, pousando as quatro cartas sobre a mesa.

-Sirius?

-Nada. – amuado pousou o jogo também.

-Tyerri? – O garoto mostrou timidamente o seu jogo. - Hum, dois pares. – observou James com a mão sobre seu queixo, sério. - Lamento informar caros amigos, mas…- logo de seguida baixou o rosto, para temor de seus amigos que começaram a protestar:

-Droga James, tinha sonhado com esta viagem…

-Eu percebo completamente, meu caro amigo, mas acho que vamos ter de nos afastar umas longas semanas de Southampton. – E com um aparatoso sorriso completou alegremente: - Acabamos de ganhar os bilhetes. – Com urros de vitória, os três amigos pegaram em James ao colo, numa maneira de comemorarem, enquanto Jean-Pierre dava um soco bem assente no rosto de Tyerri.

-Oh não! Eu não quero ir, detesto andar de navio. – balbuciava Peter, tremendo desajeitadamente.

-Como pode dizer que odeia andar de navios se nunca andou em um? – James pousou a mãos em volta dos ombros de Peter e gesticulava a outra, explicando: - Vai ser a melhor viagem das nossas vidas, você vai ver.

-Eih garotos, lamento informar, mas o Titanic parte daqui a 5 minutos.– informou o barman apontando para o relógio, que apontava quase o meio-dia.

-Óh Droga. – Peter agarrou nos bilhetes, enquanto Sirius empurrava tudo o que estava em cima da mesa para o seu saco.

Apressadamente e feito loucos, os quatro saíram a correr do café, atravessando-se por entre a devastada multidão que parecia não querer sair do caminho em que permaneciam, teimando em acenar para o cimo do navio. Mesmo assim, os quatro amigos não desistiam de seu rumo, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir sua extrema alegria:

-Somos os maiores, somos os maiores! Vamos viajar com estilo para a América, vamos ser milionários lá. – James saltava por entre a multidão, apercebendo-se da curta distância que faltava para chegarem a porta da terceira classe.

-James não sonhe alto, ainda podemos perder o navio.

-Que pessimismo Remus, estamos quase a chegar, como pode comprovar.

-Eiii espere. – berrou Sirius para que, o homem que começava a puxar o longo corredor, o ouvisse. – Nós também vamos.

-E já foram á inspecção? – averiguou outro que estava á beira da porta.

-Claro que sim, porque acha que nos atrasamos. – queixou-se James num falso descontentamento - Vá lá, deixe-nos entrar, não queremos perder a viagem.

-Entrem! Venham a bordo.

Os quatro homens entreolharam-se com um glorioso sorriso formado nos lábios, pulando para o corredor que dava acesso à entrada. Em poucos segundos já se encontravam dentro do maior navio da história, entregando os bilhetes ao homem da entrada, que os verificou, para logo lhes dar acesso permanente à entrada. Quando ele lhes entregou os bilhetes, com uma mesura para que estes avançassem, os quatro adiantaram sem hesitar, observando os longos corredores apertados que os esperavam.

-Somos os sacanas mais sortudos da história. – comentou James, num ataque de euforia. – Vamos até lá cima ver as pessoas.

Ambos foram a correr com seus sacos às costas pelos longos corredores, parando apenas quando se depararam com as escadas, igualmente apertadas, que davam acesso ao convés superior do navio, onde imensas pessoas se encontravam a despedir de seus familiares e amigos, num gesto saudoso.

-Adeus! Vou sentir saudades de vocês.

-Não vos esqueceremos.

-Até qualquer dia!

-Só uma coisa! Se não conhecemos ninguém, porquê é que estamos a despedirmos? – indagou Peter coçando a sua pequena cabeça, o que fez os restantes rodarem os olhos.

-Burro! – judiou Sirius ao dar um cachaço bem certeiro no pescoço de Peter. – Como não temos certeza de voltar um dia, tratamos já de nos despedir das pessoas e do nosso país.

James oscilou negativamente a cabeça, ao rir-se da animada situação provocada por Peter. Por impulso, e à medida que ia fechando os lábios numa linha recta, seu olhar ficou preso nos membros da alta classe, que se encontravam no topo superior deles. Abriu lentamente a boca ao ver novamente a jovem garota que vira no café, acenava com um sorriso contrafeito às pessoas que ainda estavam no porto. O olhar de James deslocou-se um pouco para o lado, nunca desviando os olhos do topo, apercebendo-se que a jovem encontrava-se acompanhada pelo mesmo homem alto e bem aparentado que vira com ela no porto, uma senhora extremamente magra e sorridente e um casal, onde uma mulher fina embalava um bebé em seus braços, enquanto um homem forte de bigode resmungava educadamente, para não chamar as atenções. A atenção de James foi cortada quando Sirius se colocou bem à frente dele, tapando-lhe completamente a vista. E com um rosto sisudo, encarou o amigo.

-Porque tanto olha para cima?

-Ela é linda, Sirius! – Foi o que James conseguiu responder ao empurrar gentilmente o amigo para o lado e voltar olhar para ela.

-Quem? As chaminés? – debochou Sirius, enquanto James rodopiava os olhos e lhe agarrava a cabeça, apontando o seu dedo para a garota do cabelos de fogo.

-Não, aquela garota de cabelos de fogo.

-Você está brincando comigo, só pode. – Sirius soltou uma risada ao pensar que o amigo estava debochando dele, mas logo fechou ao vê-lo sério, e então completou: - James, certamente ela está acompanhada pelo marido. E além do mais, você nunca se apaixonou por mulher alguma, por isso não arranje sarilhos logo com uma casada, só por causa de seus caprichos. Quando chegamos, iremos nos divertir com sempre, principalmente nos melhores bordéis da América.

James pensou nas palavras de Sirius, admitindo que aquela ideia lhe agradava, mas logo cerrou o cenho ao fingir-se ofendido e elevou o dedo até ao rosto do amigo.

-Eih, eu já me apaixonei por uma garota, você se esqueceu da Amélia? Ai a doce Amélia.

Os apitos sulcavam os ares por cima de suas cabeças e, naquele momento, o navio deslizou pela doca seca para entrar no canal, rumo á América, entregando-se às leves ondulações provocados pelos hélices.

-Claro que me lembro. – e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, continuou: - Não sei é se você se lembra que, logo depois de ter ficado comprometido com ela, você tratou de ir _comemorar_ com a Janeth, lá no bordel. – Ironizou ao ver James passar desajeitadamente a mãos nos cabelos. – O que você não contava era com a presença do Edgar, o irmão da Amélia, lá. Ainda se recorda do que aconteceu…

-Levei o maior soco da minha vida. Acho que meu nariz nunca mais foi o mesmo depois disso. – intercalou James enquanto passava a mão sobre o nariz. – Eu não tenho culpa de ter dotes artísticos e gostar de pintar figuras humanas – E num tom de desfaçatez, concluiu: - E naquele dia em que o Edgar me apanhou lá, eu só estava a tentar convencer a Janeth a pousar para mim.

-E como sempre, você estava usando seus métodos sedutores para a _convencer_. James, me engana que eu gosto. – Ao cruzar os braços, fitou o amigo, divertido. – Se não tivesse sido eu, você tinha ficado todo partido. O Edgar parecia não estar para brincadeiras…

-Vocês vão ficar aí muito tempo a conversar? – indagou Peter que acabava de se juntar aos amigos. – Ainda quero ir conhecer os nossos compartimentos.

-E eu ainda quero ir fazer uma surpresa à Molly. – Sirius sorriu. – Ela vai ficar surpresa quando me vir aqui.

Os amigos pegaram então em seus sacos e foram alegremente pelo convés superior, a cantarolar o hino de Inglaterra, chamando a atenção de todos aqueles que lá se encontravam, deixando-se contagiar pelo entusiasmo. Quem não compartilhou da mesma euforia foram os da primeira classe, que os olhavam com ar de reprovação.

-Olhem só para aqueles pobretanas. De certo que nunca viajaram num navio de luxo. – apreciou Tom com um tom de desprezo.

Lily mirou os quatro garotos abreviadamente, pois seus olhos cravaram directamente em James. Aquele garoto de cabelos desalinhados e óculos justos, completamente bonito e sorridente havia-lhe chamado a sua subtil atenção. Maneando a cabeça para seu noivo, rebateu severamente:

-O que tem contra esses indivíduos? – Tom encarou-a, surpreso. – Só porque não são do seu nível financeiro e social, já não têm o direito de manifestar as suas alegrias?

-Sempre a mesma defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, não é mana? – interviu Petúnia numa voz de repressão. – Essas criaturas são horrendas. Estão sempre à espera de esmola ou de algo para viveram às nossas custas. – E mordaz, completou: - Nem sei como foi permitida a entrada destes seres aqui. Ainda podem estar contaminados com alguma praga e apegar-nos a todos.

-Petúnia não fale assim. – Lily chegou discretamente perto da irmã e murmurou: - Você sabe muito bem que se não tivesse casado com o Lord Vernon estaria na miséria, tal e qual como eles. – Ambas encararam-se sérias e em silêncio, até Lily fitar os restantes. - Agora com licença, vou-me retirar até ao meu camarote.

Com dignidade, Lily abandonou o local sem dizer mais nada, descendo as escadas que davam até aos compartimentos. Num suspiro, que há muito estava retraído em sua garganta, Lily reconheceu que em sua pessoa havia mais daqueles "pobretanas" do que da menina riquinha e de boas maneiras, que todos teimavam em fazê-la passar.

Ao entrar no seu arejado compartimento, imaculadamente limpo e com uma decoração requintada, Lily desmoronou-se num dos sofás da sala principal ao apreciar o luxo desnecessário, assim achava. Cada vez mais indignada com aquela vida, Lily deixou escapar suas lágrimas.

Lily tinha seus próprios sonhos e objectivos. Desde pequena que daria tudo para ser actriz do maior teatro de Inglaterra e seu pai sempre a tinha apoiado nesse sonho, mas com a prematura morte dele, a vida de Lily complicou bastante. Devido às dívidas acumuladas por ele no maldito jogo, que sua família praticamente tinha ficado na miséria, o que logo levou sua mãe a arranjar casamentos para as suas duas filhas com homens financeiramente bem.

Petúnia que já tinha casado há dois anos, encontrava-se feliz com sua pequena família. Já Lily, desde que tinha ficado noiva de um homem mesquinho e adepto de menosprezar as pessoas inferiores à sua classe social, fazia de tudo para adiar seu casamento. Além de o detestar pela pessoa que era, Lily sabia que casando com uma pessoa que não amava, iria torná-la infeliz, além de ser obrigada a abdicar de seus sonhos.

-Como eu gostava de ser livre e feliz, tal e qual como aquele garoto de cabelos desalinhados. – bufando desanimadamente, Lily limpou as lágrimas ao ouvir alguém bater à porta. – Entre!

-Posso senhorita? – indagou gentilmente a empregada. -A menina precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não, muito obrigada! – Com uma menção de cabeça, a empregada deixou o quarto.

Ao ver-se novamente sozinha, ela olhou ao seu redor e levantou-se do aconchegante sofá. Em passadas penosas, Lily foi até à janela de sua sala e, apoiando-se no parapeito, observou os reflexos penetrantes do sol misturarem-se no maravilhoso mar azul, que cintilava insistentemente.

-Talvez a minha vida mude quando chegar à América. – murmurou num tom de esperança.

**OooOooO**

Sirius foi o primeiro a entrar no compartimento, analisando-o com um sorriso de desdém. Embora o compartimento não fosse de grandes luxos, estava óptimo para quatro homens que nunca tinham imaginado estar a bordo do navio mais extravagante da história. James acabou por pousar o saco num dos dois beliches que se encontravam encostados à parede, não tirando o olhar centrado naqueles aposentos. Lupin e Peter foram directos ao grandioso armário, para guardas as suas coisas, enquanto Sirius subia apressadamente para a cama de cima, aconchegando-se.

-Verdade seja dita, esta cama é melhor que a minha. – comentou Sirius ao esfregar-se manhosamente nela.

-Quem te ouvir, pensa que você dormia numa cama de palha.

-Se não era Remus, pouco faltava. – apalpando o colchão, murmurou: - Será que quando acabar a viagem, eles deixam nos levar os colchões discretamente?

-Só se você o encolher e os esconder no bolso, mas como isso é praticamente impossível, então você está com azar. – retrucou Lupin ao sentar-se numa cadeira.

Peter ria às gargalhadas, o que fez James abrir um longo sorriso, enquanto se deitava lentamente na cama de baixo, com seu ar pensativo, lembrando-se da ruiva que ainda lhe bailava em seus pensamentos. Com a sobrancelha empinada, Sirius inclinou-se em sua cama um pouco para baixo, fitando o amigo, que mantinha uma expressão concentrada.

-Ainda a pensar na ruivinha? – indagou ao sentir a atenção dos amigos direccionarem-se para os dois.

-Ruiva? Que ruivinha? James qual é o seu alvo, _desta vez_? – James ia responder, mas Sirius antecipou-se:

-Nosso querido amigo James Potter, se encantou por uma ruiva da primeira classe que, pelos vistos, é casada. – aclarou Sirius, mas logo levou com uma almofada no rosto. – Vai me dizer que é mentira James?

-Não é mentira, seu idiota, mas eu não estou apaixonado. Simplesmente fiquei encantado com a beleza da jovem moça. – E como quem quer amenizar o ponto, concluiu: - Daria um bom desenho para o meu papel branco.

-Eu já lhe disse que, desde que vi um coelho a saltar na horta de minha querida avó, passei logo a acreditar no coelhinho da Páscoa…ahh James, fala sério! – proferiu Peter, divertido com a situação, para olhar pasmo de James, que se sentia impotente com tamanho bombardeamento.

-Será que dá para me deixarem em paz, por favor?

-Por favor digo eu James. – recriminou Lupin ao levantar-se rudemente da cadeira, encarando o amigo seriamente. – Se você não quer sair daqui com uma passagem de primeira classe para a prisão é bom que nem volte a pensar nela. Se aqueles ricos descobrem esse assunto, fariam logo um escândalo.

-Ainda pensa no que te aconteceu à uns anos atrás? – indagou James delicadamente.

-Todos os dias! – retrucou Lupin, cerrando a testa, mostrando a raiva que ainda sentia. - Só eu sei o que passei naquela prisão por causa daqueles ricos nojentos.

-Você nunca nos contou o motivo que…

-Um dia mais tarde eu conto. – intercalou, semicerrando os olhos. -Agora que já pousamos as coisas, que tal irmos conhecer o navio, sei lá dar uma volta.

-Vamos lá.

Com um pulo, Sirius desceu a cama e Peter abria a porta para saírem, deixando Lupin e James para trás. Quando Lupin avançou para a porta, James colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, o que o fez deter-se no caminho e olhá-lo.

-Eu saberei esperar pelo momento em que me contará o que se passou. – e com um sorriso condescendente, completou: - E eu não quero problemas, Remus, só achei a garota interessante, nada que me faça perder a cabeça. Eu nunca cometeria uma loucura por qualquer garota, você sabe disso.

-Você é sábio James, eu confio em você. – e devolvendo o sorriso, ele colocou a mão sobre a de James. – Agora vamos, eles nos esperam.

James e Lupin foram ao encontro dos dois amigos, que os esperavam para começarem a exploração ao navio. Prontos a descobrir cada mistério que suspendia cada ponto daquele gigantesco navio, conhecido na história como o maior e inafundável navio: o Titanic!

**Oi galera! **

**Bom, eu tive esta ideia de criar esta fic, pois enquanto estava a assistir o filme "Titanic", imaginei o Jack sendo o James e a Rose a Lily. Não me perguntem porquê, mas agradou-me a ideia. Embora um filme não tenha nada haver com o outro, resolvi fazer um Universo Alternativo, e juntar a maravilha de cada um num só.**

**Espero que gostem :)**

**Gostava também que deixassem reviews para saber as vossas opiniões, isso me deixaria muito feliz.**

**Isis Turner**


	2. Apenas bons negócios!

**Capitulo 2 – Apenas bons negócios!**

Passado várias horas da viagem ter começado e do navio ter parado em Cherbourg para receber mais viajantes, Lily continuava recolhida em seus aposentos, decidida a transformar aquela suite, que mais parecia o piso de uma mansão, em algo agradável para uma jovem dama habitar. Na luxuosa sala em que ela se encontrava, Lily tratava de aplicar uma decoração leve ao colocar seus quadros, de pintores distintamente conhecidos, naquelas paredes solitárias, dando-lhes um ânimo mais subtil naquela cor avermelhada que amortecia a sala.

-Onde quer este vaso, senhorita? – Uma mulher alta, com um enorme vaso de flores, passeava-o na sala, esperando a decisão da sua senhora.

-Ahh, esse. – Lily levou a mão ao queixo. – Pode pô-lo em cima da lareira - Ao virar-se para o lado, viu um homem bem formado, prestes a colocar um quadro de Picasso perto da janela. - Não, não o ponha aí, por favor, coloque-o antes em cima de mesa, depois verei um melhor sítio para o pôr.

-Com certeza, senhorita. – prontificou-se o homem, numa leve reverência.

Ela retribuiu-lhe o gesto com um sorriso peculiar, ouvindo passos virem da porta principal de sua sala. Com um discreto rodar de olhos, Lily apercebeu-se da presença, nada silenciosa, de Tom, que vinha acompanhado de um copo de champanhe. Atirando o casaco para cima do sofá, ele levou o copo ao encontro dos lábios, e fitou Lily, que fazia de tudo para não o olhar.

-Então Lily, já se sente melhor? – averiguou ao vê-la tão concentrada no seu afazer.

-Sim, obrigada… - retrucou secamente, ouvindo alguém bater a porta numa pancada apressada. – Entre!

Uma mulher extremamente magra, com seu cabelo castanho-escuro e umas vestes um pouco extravagantes, entrou sem grande cerimónias na suite de Lily, expondo o seu nariz empinado.

-Boa Tarde! Espero não estar interrompendo nada. – desculpou-se, ao se aperceber das alterações que sua irmã mais nova tinha feio na sala.

-Não está! Pelo contrário. – Petúnia caminhou pela sala, ainda deslumbrada com a decoração dos maravilhosos painéis, das tapeçarias, e dos quadros eu sua irmã tanto estimava.

-Mana digo-lhe uma coisa, a decoração ficou óptima, você tem muito jeito para estas coisas.

-Esta sala estava a precisar de um pouco de cor…

-E logo com esses borrões. – intercalou Tom ao apreciar os quadros que Lily tinha pendurado. – Isso é um desperdício de dinheiro.

-A diferença entre o gosto do Tom para a pintura e o meu, é que eu ainda tenho algum. – rebateu Lily com desdém, o que fez Petúnia arregalar os olhos, incrédula com a provocação da irmã.

-Bom, minhas amáveis senhoras, se não se importam, eu vou me retirar. – Pousando o copo na mesa, Tom foi vestindo vagarosamente o casaco. – Combinei com o Lord Vernon irmos tomar um Whisky com o Sir Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy, que nos esperam. – E, aproximando-se da noiva, agarrou-lhe as mãos. - Lily evite sair daqui para não se perder. – aconselhou ele ao lhe depositar um leve beijo na testa. - Com licença.

Em passadas largas Tom foi em direcção à porta, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas na sala, para que pudessem conversar à vontade. Lily olhou de esgueira para Petúnia, que se sentava calmamente no sofá. Não é que elas fossem as melhores amigas, mas de vez em quando ambas tinham as suas famosas conversas de irmãs, onde expressavam com clareza todos os seus assuntos.

-Minha irmã, devo lhe dizer que hoje fiquei muito ofendida consigo, por causa do seu comentário inoportuno. – Lily soltou um sorriso cínico com as palavras frontais da irmã.

-Eu não me vou pedir perdão por uma coisa que você sabe que tenho razão. – Lily tombou seu corpo delgado sobre o sofá, encarando seriamente Petúnia, que lhe retribuía tal olhar. – Como irmã mais velha, a mãe casou-a primeiro, a modos de puder segurar a barra financeira em que nos encontrávamos. Com certeza que, se não a tivesse casado, a esta hora estaríamos na terceira classe com o dinheiro que supostamente estaríamos ganhando com as costuras. – findou friamente, o que incomodou Petúnia só de pensar o futuro miserável que a poderia ter esperado.

-Eu sei, não sou parva nenhuma. – a voz amarga de Petúnia entoou na sala. – Mas você parece não estar muito incomodada com esse horrível pesadelo, visto estar sempre a adiar o seu casamento. – Lily desviou o olhar da sua irmã, encontrando o vaso de lírios bem enfeitado. – Lily, o Sr. Riddle não é assim tão mau partido, ele te ama tanto, você sabe disso. A mãe me confidenciou que, se você casasse com ele agora mesmo, as dividas que o pai nos deixou findavam…

Ofendida com tais palavras e irritada pelo facto de ninguém se esforçar para compreendê-la, Lily elevou-se do sofá. De braços cruzados, encarou rudemente a irmã, que seguiu cada passo vindo de Lily, que bufava compassadamente.

-A mãe, a mãe, a mãe…- redisse ela, esbracejando sua irritação. – Será que ninguém dá valor à minha opinião? Será que ninguém pensa naquilo que eu sinto ou desejo para a minha vida? Estou farta que mandem na minha vida, Petúnia – Bufando novamente, ela respirou fundo, para se acalmar e poder concluir o assunto. – Em antes da mãe marcar o meu casamento, eu tinha os meus próprios sonhos. – começando a divagar, ela abriu um sorriso, agora sereno - Arranjar um marido que amasse, independente da classe que possuísse, e ser actriz, para ter a minha própria vida. – Em passos recatados, Lily aproximou-se da janela, fitando o horizonte. – Às vezes olhou-me no espelho e pergunto-me: "Quem sou eu?"

Com um ar de lamento, Petúnia ergueu-se, indo até à sua irmã. Ao colocar-lhe a mão sobre o ombro, para a virar ao seu encontro, apercebeu-se dos olhos marejados que Lily revelava. Com um suspiro prolongado, Petúnia passou a mão pelo rosto da irmã, coisa que já à muito tempo Lily não via: um acto de carinho vindo de Petúnia, se assim podia chamar.

-Mana, eu também tinha os meus sonhos e abdiquei-os em prol de um bem maior. Eu também não queria casar, mas acredite que não me arrependo de tal decisão. – E com uma expressão cordial, concluiu com um sorriso: - Tenho um filho que amo, um marido que me dá tudo o que quero e uma vida de rainha.

-Infelizmente eu não quero essa vida para mim. – erguendo novamente o olhar, Petúnia não acreditava no que Lily acabava de dizer. – Eu quero ser livre, amar alguém por amor, não por obrigação, como você. – Petúnia escureceu a expressão do seu rosto, com a frieza de Lily. – Caso aceite ter a vida que você usufrui, então aí eu iria concluir que essa não era eu. Fingir uma vida que não quero para mim. Essa não era a minha vida e ninguém entende isso.

-Já tentou falar desse assunto à nossa mãe? – Lily soltou um sorriso contrafeito.

-Ela nem sequer quer ouvir uma palavra sobre este assunto. Começa logo a atirar-me à cara certas coisas como: "_você e louca? Que arruinar esta família? Seu pai já nos arruinou o suficiente, a não ser que você queira passar o resto da sua vida a costurar."_

-Ela tem razão Lily, no fundo a nossa mãe só quer o nosso bem. – proferiu Petúnia num tom delicado, olhando para o relógio de parede apontar as cinco horas da tarde. - Bom, agora tenho de ir. Deixei o pequeno Dudley sozinho com a incompetente da baba e eu não confio muito dela. – E erguendo o rosto da irmã incentivou, no seu modo superior. – E erga-me essa cabeça, não se esqueça que, apesar de tudo, você é uma Evans.

-Não me esquecerei.

Da mesma forma como entrou naquela sala, Petúnia saiu. Com seu nariz empinado e ar superior, a dona daquela expressão tomou caminho para seu camarote, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Lily fechou as mãos num punho, sentindo uma leve fúria apoderar-se de seu delicado corpo, mas tentou acalmar-se e controlar seu instinto para não perder sua restante dignidade.

**OooOooO**

Com um ar arrogante, Tom e Vermon adentravam na sala de fumantes, onde os variados tipo de milionários se gabavam de suas riquezas com outros homens de igual porte. A sala escura era emaranhada por uma enorme onda de fumo, derivada ao tabaco, charutos e cachimbos que aqueles homens fumavam compulsivamente, enquanto conversavam. Além dos longos e confortantes sofás, aquela sala também possuía várias mesas redondas, espalhadas pelo centro da enorme sala, para quem quisesse usufruir delas. Numa dessas mesas encontrava-se um homem loiro que trajava vestes negras na companhia de uma mulher igualmente loira, que mostrava-se extremamente aborrecida por estar ali.

-Mr. e Mrs Malfoy, é uma honra vê-los por aqui. – cumprimentou Tom, ao alargar um enorme sorriso, sentando-se juntamente com Vermon na mesa em que o casal se encontrava.

-Com certeza que é uma honra estar aqui. – Lucius fez uma breve menção em direcção à sua mulher. – Minha esposa encontra-se grávida do nosso primeiro filho, por isso achei melhor embarcamos neste maravilhoso navio, para que Narcissa tirasse uns dias de descanso. – Tom apercebeu-se do aborrecimento da jovem senhora, tomando a liberdade de a convidar:

-Minha senhora, se lhe agradar a companhia de uma jovem dama, vá até ao camarote do convés B-15, que está sendo ocupado pela minha nobre esposa. Ela supostamente adorará receber a sua visita.

-Irei certamente. – Ela maneou sua cabeça para o marido. – Se meu esposo não se importar, eu irei-me ausentar até à hora do jantar. Este ambiente não fará nada bem para mim, muito menos para o nosso filho. – Lucius assentiu, pegando na mão da jovem loira, para a ajudar a levantar-se. – Com licença.

Num modo cordial, todos se levantaram quando Narcissa se levantou. Num breve beijo, ela despediu-se do seu esposo, caminhando apressadamente para fora daquele ambiente viciado em fumo. Lucius acompanhou-a, com o olhar fixo, até sua esposa desaparecer por entre as bem ornamentadas portas de vidro. Todos voltaram a sentar-se quando um empregado, acompanhado de uma garrafa de Whisky, depositava o líquido âmbar no copo daqueles homens arrogantes.

-Estou impressionado consigo, sir Malfoy. À uns tempos atrás, qualquer rabo de saias o faria cair em tentação, agora não descola de sua mulher.

A voz de um homem magro e de cabelos extremamente negros fez-se notar bem atrás de Lucius, que volteou a sua cabeça para trás, dando caras com seu velho amigo Snape, que acabara de se juntar ao grupo.

-Boa tarde, meus senhores. – saudou, com seu ar senhorial, sentando-se sem cerimonias junto de Malfoy, que transpôs um sorriso contrafeito.

-Se não é o meu caro amigo Severus Snape, sempre com uma piada na ponta da língua. – ironizou Lucius, pousando abruptamente o copo na mesa.

-O bom humor nunca foi o meu ponto forte, você já devia sabe disso. – rebateu Snape, fechando seus lábios numa linha recta. – Além do mais, não me venha dizer que a afirmação que expus é mentira.

-Pois fique sabendo, meu caro e bom amigo Snape que, apesar de isso ser verdade, agora é diferente. – irritado, Lucius tentou explicar a sua situação, gesticulando discretamente suas mãos. – A minha esposa está grávida de um herdeiro da minha fortuna. Um puro Malfoy, que honrará o seu nome.

-Segundo sei, o seu filho será herdeiro da fortuna que você, _discretamente,_ conseguiu arrancar de seu sogro, com suas falinhas mansas. – desdenhou Vermon, inclinando-se um pouco sobre a mesa, num tom de confissão. – Ou pensa que eu não sei que você só se encontra casado com a sr. Malfoy, devido ao facto do pai dela ser um grande accionista do maior comércio Mercantil de Inglaterra.

-Engana-se, senhor Dursley. – e num falso tom de seriedade, continuo: - Eu casei com a Narcissa porque a amava, e ainda a amo.

-Apesar desse amor todo que _supostamente_ sente pela sua doce mulher, o certo é que você não dispensa umas boas meretrizes e um bom jogo de Poker, todos os fins-de-semana no bordel que nós sabemos! – Não perdendo a sua pose, Malfoy pigarreou ao sentir-se ridicularizado e, quando ia rebater, Tom prosseguiu: - Estourando o dinheiro limpo que seu sogro ganhou com o suor de seu corpo. Um pormenor que não lhe aflige nada, não é mesmo?

-Ao menos casei com uma mulher de boas posses, não segui o exemplo de vocês que casaram com mulheres que não têm onde cair mortas. Cheias de dívidas até ao pescoço, ou estarei eu enganado? – As palavras venenosas de Lucius foram recebidas com uma troca de olhares comprometedoras entre Tom e Vernon.

-É certo que quando casei com minha digníssima esposa, eu sabia da situação económica dela. Mesmo assim, resolvi casar com Petúnia pois tenho certeza que ela gosta de mim, não só pelo dinheiro, como também pela pessoa que sou. – retrucou Vernon convencido, acendendo descontraidamente seu cachimbo.

-Com certeza que foi só pela pessoa que você é que a sua esposa se interessou por si. – ironizou Snape, analisando o aspecto gorducho de Vernon com um sorriso cínico.

-Ora sr. Snape, por quem me toma? – contestou ofendido, puxando uma baforada bem forte do cachimbo.

-Por favor senhores, não nos vamos incomodar por meras coisas, não é? – Tom balançava seu copo entre os dedos, fixando seu olhar num ponto fixo -Até porque, sr. Malfoy, o motivo pelo qual eu vou me casar é completamente diferente dos de Vernon.

-Como assim?

-Eu fiz um trato com a minha futura sogra. – Lentamente ele levou o copo à boca, deixando a expectativa dos outros aumentar. – Caso-me com a doce Lily, a mulher que eu sempre amei, e, em troca, pagava o resto das dívidas que o falecido e viciado Sr. Evans deixou À família. Como disse, são apenas bons negócios.

-Então foi por isso que trocou a minha bela e rica cunhada por aquela elegante e pobre moça, que não tem onde cair morta! Muito corajoso de sua parte, se me permite a observação. Mas será isso amor, ou devo antes chamar isso de sandice?

-Chame-lhe o que quiser, mas você sabe, dinheiro nunca foi problema para mim. Se ele der para comprar amor, que seja. E deixe-me informar, meu caro Malfoy, que casar com Bellatrix nunca foi o meu objectivo prioritário, por muito dinheiro que ela seja herdeira. – e num tom ríspido concluiu: - Eu amo Lily, e faço qualquer coisa para a ter, até matar alguém, caso esse mísero ser tenha a infeliz ideia de arruinar o meu negócio.

-Então o seu casamento não passa de um puro negócio acessível para si…

-Eu não disse tais palavras, sr. Snape. Apenas disse que faria qualquer coisa pela minha querida noiva. – rebateu num tom cínico, ao pousar o copo.

-E a srta. Evans sabe desse trato que você fez com a mãe dela? – indagou Lucius confuso, ao ver Tom dar uma sonora gargalhada.

-Claro que não. Ela pensa que sua querida mãe a obrigou a casa comigo só para não a deixar na miséria. Pobre coitada, acabou praticamente por ser vendida pela sua própria mãe. É tão ingénua. Se Lily soubesse a víbora da mãe que ela tem em casa...

-E do engenhoso noivo que acabou de arrancar…-intercalou Vernon com um sarcástico sorriso escancarado nos lábios.

-Meus senhores, proponho um brinde - Tom levantou-se, elevando o copo no ar – Um brinde ao dinheiro e ao amor. – Os restantes levantaram-se também, batendo com o copo sobre o de Tom. - E que este poder dure por muito tempo.

**OooOooO**

Ao ouvir alguém bater suavemente do outro lado da porta, Lily suspirou aborrecida, pensando tratar-se novamente da empregada, que toda a hora vinha até ao seu camarote, a mando de Tom. Furiosa pelo auto controle exagerado do noivo, ela levantou-se e abriu bruscamente a porta.

-Já disse que não quero nada, obrigada. – mas logo arrependeu-se ao ver uma bela mulher loira estática à sua frente. – Ohh peço perdão pela minha indelicadeza, mas pensei que fosse a empregada. – E num modo de apaziguar a situação, concluiu: - Tom mandou-a vir aqui quase de cinco em cinco minutos, para verificar se eu precisava de alguma coisa.

-Foi seu noivo que sugeriu que viesse até aqui, visto não conhecer praticamente ninguém neste navio, a não ser a minha irmã que está algures por ai. – Passando a mão pela barriga, continuou: -O ambiente na sala dos fumadores estava um pouco pesada para uma mulher no meu estado. – Narcissa encarou a jovem moça à sua frente, constrangida. - Espero que não se importe da minha vinda.

-Claro que não, por favor entre.

A jovem loira entrou, ficando surpresa com a sumptuosa sala que se impunha a seus belos olhos azuis. Além de ser ampla e confortável, os retoques que Lily havia feito tinham tornado aquele camarote mais arejado e bonito. Narcissa parou no meio da sala, esperando a ruiva fechar a porta e parar à sua frente.

-Obrigada pela sua amabilidade. – E como se tivesse lhe dado um flash, Narcissa apresentou-se -Que má educação a minha, meu nome é Narcissa Malfoy.

-Prazer! Meu nome é Lily Evans…

-Já ouvir falar muito de si srta. Evans, pelas melhores razões, devo acrescentar. - Lily soltou um delicado sorriso com a falsa advertência da loira.

Narcissa olhou prudentemente a moça, de cima a baixo, lembrando-se do que sua irmã sofrera, certa vez, por causa da mulher que se encontrava agora à sua frente. Era certo que Bellatrix odiava Lily, por motivos do passado, mas Narcissa não podia culpar a jovem pelo facto de Tom se ter enfeitiçado pela beleza dela. Lily era uma bela ruiva, que transpunha um inocente brilho no olhar, além de ser elegantemente formosa.

Sua atenção foi cortada quando Lily a olhou fixamente, temendo que Narcissa tivesse passando mal.

-Sente-se bem? – indagou Lily preocupada ao aproximar-se da loira, que fechou os olhos para novamente os abrir e encarar a moça.

-Sim, estava só pensando na minha irmã.

-Se quiser, eu posso ajudar a encontrá-la. Não estou mesmo a fazer nada aqui no camarote, assim aproveito e conheço o navio.

O olhar preocupado de Narcissa apossou-se da sua expressão facial. Tinha medo do encontro daquelas duas mulheres, mesmo sabendo que Lily nada sabia sobre o suposto ex-noivado entre Tom e Bellatrix no passado. Mas infelizmente não podia negar ajuda de alguém, principalmente encontrando-se naquele estado e não conhecendo ninguém no navio.

-Oh, eu ficaria -lhe eternamente grata! – retrucou por fim, com um enorme mal estar devido à situação comprometedora.

Com uma breve menção de cabeça, Lily fez um gesto com a mão para que Narcissa fosse a primeira a abandonar a sala. As duas saíram do camarote sem mais demora, passeando silenciosamente por vários lugares da primeira classe, como os salões de convívio, onde nobres senhoras tomavam o chá enquanto conversavam, na biblioteca e logo de seguida pelo ginásio, não havendo sinais de sua irmã.

Ao passarem pela pequena capela bem iluminada do navio, viram que, perto da entrada, encontrava-se Bellatrix com seu marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, conversando com o Capitão Edward Smith. Pela cara dela, a conversa devia estar a ser um pouco cansativa, mas tentava disfarçar com sua pose senhorial, até ver sua irmã ao longe.

-Com licença meu esposo, mas se não se importar, eu vou ter ali com minha irmã. – informou educadamente.

Rodolphus concordou com um uma mesura, o que fez Bellatrix tirar o braço do seu marido e afastar-se apressadamente dele. Ao se aperceber melhor da presença inoportuna junto da sua irmã, Bellatrix parou por segundos, ainda incrédula. Abanando negativamente a sua cabeça, como se acordasse de um pesadelo, ela voltou seu passo, aproximando-se se irmã, com o olhar preso nos de Narcissa.

-Narcissa, minha querida irmã, pensei que tivesse desistido da viagem. – proferiu Bellatrix ao abraçar a irmã, tentando esconder a tremenda irritação de ver Lily.

-Lucius insistiu tanto para a fazemos, que eu não tive como recusar. Não há nada melhor do que viajar sobre este magnífico oceano e aproveitar bem estes dias para descansar um pouco.

-Claro que sim, e você está óptima…-De repente olhou para Lily, o que fez Narcissa engolir a seco e, num tom de provocação, continuou: - Minha irmã, não sabia que agora você se dava com a terceira classe. Ah, espere, esta é a nova empregada que Lucius contratou para você? – Com um sorriso azedo atravessado nos lábios, Lily sentiu-se feliz que, pela primeira vez, alguém a via como se sentia.

-Que disparate, minha irmã! Esta senhorita aqui é…

- Lily Evans, noiva de Tom Riddle. – completou Lily sem grandes cerimonias, o que fez Bellatrix escurecer seu olhar, enquanto apertava discretamente as mãos de fúria.

-Fico feliz por estar finalmente frente a frente com a noiva de Tom Riddle. – Narcissa arregalou os olhos para a irmã, em modo de repreensão, mas ela prosseguiu: - Sabia que ele e eu estivemos comprometidos? – Lily estreitou o cenho, admirada, e numa voz rouca murmurou:

-Eu não sei nada acerca desse assunto, muito menos o facto de Tom ter tido um relacionamento no passado…

-Tínhamos, disse bem. Alguém tratou de aparecer na vida dele e o roubar de mim. – Triunfante e directa ao ponto, Bellatrix tentou ver a expressão de Lily. – Ele apaixonou-se por si.

-Mas isso já foi há alguns anos. – acrescentou Narcissa, como a necessidade de enfatizar o assunto.

Cada vez mais embaraçada com a situação presente, Narcissa chegou à conclusão de que deveria ter impedido aquele confronto enquanto pôde. Agora que se via envolvida no meio daquele furacão de emoções ressentidas, Narcissa não sabia o que fazer para acalmar aquilo. Já Lily, cada vez mais envolvida naquele turbilhão de revelações inesperadas por parte de Bellatrix, que mantinha sua postura distinta, tentava conservar um sorriso firme e inabalável, o que deixava ainda mais Bellatrix com raiva.

-Sim já foi à algum tempo, mas há coisas que nunca se esquecem…-rebateu ao disfarçar sua fúria, torcendo os lábios ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

-Lamento imenso tal transtorno, mas não me pode culpar pelo seu ex-noivo se ter apaixonado por mim. – contestou Lily com toda a firmeza que suas forças permitiam, e num tom ríspido, continuou: - Agora se não se importam, eu preciso ir me arrumar para o jantar. – Ela aflorou um falso sorriso e afastou-se das duas sem mais nada dizer.

-Que impertinência! – Bramiu Bellatrix, batendo com o punho de leve na amurada do navio. – Quem é que aquela pobretana sem classe alguma julga ser? – Bellatrix encarou a irmã, irritada: - E você? O que lhe passou pela cabeça trazê-la até mim?

-Bella, por favor, eu não quero discutir com você agora. E, sinceramente, nunca pensei que você guardasse tanto rancor do passado. – O olhar tornou-se fulminante, o que não intimidou Narcissa. – Se quer saber, eu achei a garota simpática, bonita e simples. Como Lily disse, ela não tem culpa do sr. Riddle se ter apaixonado por ela…

-E você acreditou na mentira dela? – O riso desdenhoso de Bellatrix, fez Narcissa bufar. – Minha irmã, aquele é o típico discurso das interesseiras. Você bem sabe que família dela está na miséria. Por isso é que ela vai se casar com Tom, não por amor, mas sim por dinheiro. – E num tom amargo, acrescentou: - A esta hora eu poderia estar casada com o grande amor de minha vida, se não fosse essa mulherzinha aproveitadora se intrometer em nossas vidas.

-Por amor de Deus, Bella, esqueça o passado…

-Esquecer o passado? – Bellatrix agarrou rudemente as mãos da irmã, o que a assustou. – Acha que dá para esquecer a humilhação que passei ao ser trocada por outra? Da vontade que tive de morrer ao ver que o tinha perdido para aquela pobretana, que só está interessada no dinheiro dele!

-Mas você consegui recompor sua vida, com muito sacrifício, mas conseguiu. Agora minha irmã, não se mete em nenhuma confusão, principalmente com Lily ou mesmo Tom Riddle, pense em seu esposo…- Bellatrix largou as mãos de Narcissa, ainda mais furiosa, dando-lhe costas.

-Um esposo que eu odeio e que nosso pai escolheu para não manchar o nome da nossa família, depois de Tom ter me trocado. – prontificou Belatrix, procurando tranquilidade ao fechar os olhos e suspirar retraidamente. – Isso foi a maior vergonha para o nosso pai, e para mim também. – E, ao olhar de esgueira para a irmã, concluiu com um falso sorriso: - Não se preocupe, ainda muita água vai rolar por debaixo desta ponte.

-A nossa irmã Andromeda, também veio? – indagou Narcissa, a modos de mudar de assunto.

-Acha? Desde que se casou com aquele pé rapado do Tonks e ambos se mudaram para os subúrbios fedorentos de Inglaterra, que nunca mais ouvi falar nela. – Ela ponderou, lembrando-se: - Quer dizer, eu ouvi falar que ela, à uns anos atrás, teve uma criança, uma menina a quem deu o nome de Nymphadora. – e gesticulando a mão no ar, proferiu: -Que falta de originalidade, devo admitir.

-E nossa tia, ela disse que era capaz de embarcar…

-A nossa tia, a condensa Walburga Black, informou-me que não poderia vir, pois o nosso primo Regulus tem um comício muito importante em Londres, no qual ela não queria perder.

-E Sirius Black? O que é feito dele?

-Sinceramente, não o vejo desde criança. Ou melhor, desde que a nossa tia deixou de o considerar como filho pelo simples facto dele ter optado por andar com amigos sem classe. – E com uma risada cínica, ela encarou a irmã. – Se quer saber, a tia fez muito bem em deserdá-lo de seus bens. Espero que ele esteja bem longe de nós. Não gostaria nada de o ver novamente…

Narcissa fitou silenciosamente a irmã por segundos, apercebendo-se da mudança radical que ela tinha tido nos últimos anos. Desde que Tom a tinha abandonado e que seu pai a tinha obrigado a casar forçadamente com Rodolphus, que o carácter de Bellatrix tinha mudado sombriamente, deixando de ser a mulher alegre e introvertido. Agora Bellatrix assumia um carácter difícil, ambicioso e ressentido, o que fazia Narcissa temer pelo encontro de Tom e sua irmã. Tinha medo que ela pusesse tudo a perder por causa de seu rancor, que ainda fervilhava em sua pele marcada, ou talvez pelo amor que ela ainda sentia pelo milionário, fazendo de tudo para o recuperar. Narcissa tinha embarcado naquela viagem para ter um pouco de descanso, mas agora que analisava o desenrolar das coisas, o que ela ia ter era tudo, menos o sossego merecido.

**Oiii!**

**Eu juro que nunca pensei receber review alguma, mas fico feliz por terem me dado as vossas opiniões e também por terem gostado da ideia. Falando do capítulo, eu quis mostrar um pouco das personagens, dos esquemas, um pouco do passado, para o desenrolar da Fic. **

**Kimillosk: **Obrigada pelo seu comentário, fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado da ideia da minha fic. Agora, quanto à pergunta sobre Sirius, eu já tenho planos para ele, e sim, ele vai se apaixonar. Parece impossível, mas talvez ele encontre uma Susan ou uma Emiline.

**Rose Samartine: **Confesso que, a primeira vez que assisti o filme, também adormeci no meio. Mas já consegui ficar acordada na segunda vez, onde passei a adorar este maravilhoso filme.

**Lulu Star**: Pode crer, quem não ama esse filme. Para mim, já se tornou num clássico rs. E eu vou tentar ser mais ao menos fiel ao filme, mas mudando algumas cenas, pondo coisas minhas e talvez algumas coisas no fim.

**Priscila: **Que bom que gostou da ideia, e fico contente pelo que disse. Bom então ate ao próximo capítulo.

**Obrigado a todos pelos comentários e até ao próximo capítulo**.

**Aqui está um pequeno trecho do próximo capítulo:**

_-Eu e Lily, fomos amigos de infância. A minha mãe era amiga da mãe de Lily, só que a minha família mudou de cidade e nunca mais tive contacto com a Lily!_

_-Fico feliz de o ver de novo meu amigo, como este mundo é pequeno. – Lily olhou para os amigos de Sirius e viu o garoto que tinha estado a cantar o hino todo alegre e sorridente. _

Isis Turner


	3. Um encontro inesperado!

**Capitulo 3 – Um encontro inesperado!**

Confusa, e ainda meia atordoada com as revelações que tinha escutado, Lily caminhava sem rumo pelo navio. Tom sempre lhe dissera que Lily era a primeira e única mulher da sua vida, e que nunca ousara olhar para outras mulheres a não ser ela. Então porquê que agora aquela altiva mulher lhe havia confidenciado tal diversidade dos factos? O que mais perturbava Lily não era o facto de Tom ter tido outra mulher antes de si, mas sim a mentira que ele havia construído para ocultar o seu passado.

Perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, e sem se aperceber por onde caminhava, Lily acabou por descer umas escadas que davam lugar ao convés inferior, pensando ter apanhado um atalho para chegar mais depressa ao seu camarote suite, onde esperaria pacientemente por Tom para esclarecer aquele assunto, que lhe consumia a sua tenra mente.

Quanto mais avançava, mais Lily se ia apercebendo do quanto se tinha afastado do seu caminho inicial, o que a deixou levemente alarmada. Procurou então com o olhar, algo que desse uma pequena indicação de onde estava, até que seus olhos recaírem sobre uma minúscula placa vermelha na parede que dizia "Deque E". Receosa, ela encostou-se na parede oposta.

-Meu Deus, estou perdida! – concluiu Lily olhando para ambos os corredores.

Lily sentia-se cada vez mais desorientada, sobretudo quando viu um amontoamento de pessoas, que ainda procuravam os seus aposentos, aproximar-se. Ao avaliar pelas roupas e aspecto delas, Lily apercebeu-se que só podia se encontrar na terceira classe. Repreendendo sua respiração, nervosa, ela caminhou mais um pouco em frente, desviando-se das grandes malas que ainda se encontravam pousadas no chão, perto das pequenas portas de madeira branca dos aposentos. Foi então que, ao virar numa esquina, Lily assustou-se ao dar de caras com uma mulher extremamente magríssima que a olhava bem de perto, como se a observasse a fundo. Desviando-se cuidadosamente, Lily reparou que, do outro lado, um velho homem, igualmente magrinho e com roupas rotas, acartava as malas para o seu quarto.

Impressionada com o presente ambiente, Lily reconheceu que a vida daquelas pobres pessoas não devia ser fácil. Ela sempre sonhara ser como eles, livre para poder tomar as suas próprias decisões e ter uma vida normal, se assim podia considerar. Mas, ao deparar-se com a miséria em que eles viviam, Lily sentiu uma enorme angústia atormentar seu corpo. Principalmente ao se lembrar que haviam demasiados ricos emproados que satirizavam daquela pobre classe, menosprezando a batalha diária que eles enfrentavam para terem um pedaço de pão ou então, um mísero sítio para dormir. Esse tipo de pensamento fazia-a corroer-se de raiva, pois sabia que aquelas pobres almas sofriam por serem tão chocalhadas pela alta sociedade que os desprezava.

Ao olhar para a porta perto de um corredor sem saída, Lily escutou o choro persistente de um bebé. Caminhando até lá, deixando-se guiar pelo choro agudo, ela encontrou no chão, próximo de um monte de malas, um berço empalhado de um bebé de poucos meses. Aninhando-se, enquanto procurava com o olhar alguém que procurasse o menino, Lily acabou por pegá-lo ao colo, embalando-o docemente.

-Olá pequenino! Então, está perdido? – O pequeno menino fitou-a, com um olhar vidrado, curioso com a mulher que o acabara de pegar ao colo.

Lily sentiu um novo sentimento apoderar-se de seu corpo, algo que nunca tinha sentido. Aquela sensação maternal deixou-a confortante, desejando ter uma criança para poder depositar todo o seu amor, visto que ainda não compartilhava amor com ninguém, muito menos com seu futuro marido. Aconchegando ainda mais aquele bebé, Lily cantou uma canção de ninar, conseguindo acalmá-lo.

-Prontos pequeno, vai tudo ficar bem. – Ainda não possuindo dentes, o ruivinho soltou um sorriso tímido.

-O que pensa que está a fazer? Largue-o já! – ordenou uma mulher igualmente ruiva, furiosa, aparecendo na porta de uns aposentos.

-O menino estava a chorar e eu pensei que…

-O problema de vocês…- A mulher fez uma breve pausa ao ver as refinadas roupas que a jovem ruiva trajava. - …ricos é pensar demais. Agora devolva meu filho – E num puxão brusco, a mulher arrancou o garotinho dos braços de Lily, deixando-a meia desnorteada.

Ao ouvirem os berros da mãe, cinco cabeças ruivas, de variadas idades, apareceram da porta, apercebendo-se da confusão instaurada lá fora. Lily estreitou o cenho, não sabendo o que fazer para acalmar aquela mulher enfurecida, muito menos como lhe explicar as razões pelas quais tinha pegado no menino.

-Mamãe, o que se passou? – indagou um dos gémeos, o que fez a mãe fazer um gesto grosseiro para ele se calar e fitar novamente Lily, que se encontrava apavorada.

-O que pensa que estava a fazer? Roubar meu filho? Pensava que ele estava abandonado?

-Não é nada disso, apenas o ia acalmar…- foi o que Lily conseguiu balbuciar, preparando-se para mais um ataque da mulher, que parecia não acreditar nas palavras sinceras dela.

-E pensa que eu acredito nisso? Vocês ricos sempre fazem o que querem sem nunca serem punidos…

-O que se passa aqui? – Uma voz masculina fez-se notar no corredor, fazendo Lily virar-se lentamente para trás e dar de caras com alguém que pensou nunca mais ver.

-Sirius, o que você faz aqui? – indagou Molly, estupefacta. – Você não tinha ido só ao porto se despedir de nós?

-Querida Molly, depois eu te explico melhor esse assunto, está certo?

-Sirius Black? – Lily estreitou o olhar, com um afectuoso sorriso bailar-lhe nos lábios trémulos. – O pequeno garotinho de franja no olho?

-Lily Evans? – certificou-se o moreno, ao vê-la anuir incessantemente. - Há quanto tempo, meu Deus. – não esperando mais tempo, os dois caíram nos braços um do outro, deixando todos os presentes confusos.

-Vocês conhecem-se de onde? – indagou James cruzando os braços, surpreso, como se exigisse imediatamente a resposta.

-Eu e a Lily fomos amigos de infância. – começou Sirius, ao se desenvencilhar gentilmente dos braços da amiga. - A minha mãe era amiga da mãe de Lily. Mas como a minha família de cidade, nós nunca mais tive contacto!

-Fico feliz por vê-lo de novo, meu amigo, não tinha a mínima noção que você estaria aqui…

Olhando através de Sirius, Lily apercebeu-se da presença dos outros homens, deparando-se com aquele garoto que tinha estado a cantar o hino, todo alegre e sorridente, horas atrás, no convés superior. Ao receber aquele olhar penetrante, James petrificou, reconhecendo a jovem ruiva que há bem pouco tempo tinha estado abraçada a Sirius. Sem conseguir expressar qualquer tido de reacção, James só conseguia pensar em como ela poderia estar ali. E por coincidência conhecer Sirius.

-Agora que os ânimos acalmaram, por favor Molly, conte o que se passou? – Sirius centrou-se naquela mulher, esperando as explicações dela.

-Foi essa mulher que queria roubar o meu filho Ron. – Queixou-se a mulher, ainda nervosa.

Lily negou com a cabeça para Sirius, que desviou o olhar para ela, com um sorriso dissimulado nos lábios. Com um suspiro que lhe morreu na garganta, ela sentiu-se observada por aquele garoto de cabelos desalinhados, fazendo seu rosto ruborizar-se violentamente.

-Molly, pelo amor de Deus, eu conheço a srta. Evans há muito tempo. Ela nunca seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, quanto mais cometer tal atrocidade. – Meia sem jeito com as palavras claras de Sirius, Molly bufou ridicularizada com a cena que tinha feito. - Sempre a mesma exagerada! Aposto que nem deixou a garota se explicar direito. Lily, conte-nos o que se passou.

-Simplesmente perdi-me ao ir para o meu compartimento! E quando estava a tentar achar uma saída, ouvi o choro de uma criança, até deparar-me com este bebé deitado no berço. – E gesticulando as mãos no ar, ainda nervosa, continuou: - Eu julguei que o pequeno estivesse perdido, por isso tomei a liberdade de pegar nele e o acalmar. Mas de repente, esta senhora saiu dos seus aposentos, pronta a acusa-me.

-Vê Molly, um pequeno mal entendido. Agora vamos todos nos acalmar – pediu Sirius olhando para o garotinho, que permanecia de olhos arregalados com o barulho. – Também o que lhe deu para deixar o pequeno Ronald cá fora?

-Foi aquele aluado do Arthur que mal chegou tratou logo de ir ver as novidades do navio. – E num tom mais elevado, ela acariciou o menino. – Era ele que estava encarregado de trazer o berço. Eu até pensei que ele tinha ido dar uma volta com o Ron. – com um olhar rendido, desculpou-se: - Peço imensa desculpa senhorita, mas é que tomar conta de seis filhos e ter um marido curioso, deixa-me louca.

-Não tem mal. Apesar de pertencer à primeira classe, eu não sou igual àqueles ricos que acabam sempre por julgar as pessoas. – Ao escutar aquilo, James soltou um sorriso discreto.

-Lily é uma boa pessoa, diferente da escumalha da sua família. – Lily abriu ligeiramente a boca, num modo de repreensão, mas Sirius continuou fingindo-se sério: - Você sabe que nisso, eu tenho razão. Mas esquecendo isso, vou-te apresentar os meus amigos, que conheci lá na capital. –Apontando para Peter, ele começou: - Aquele baixinho ali é o Peter Pettigrew, o mais fininho é Remus Lupin e o de óculos é James Potter. Agora esta simpática senhora aqui é Molly Weasley acompanhada dos seus seis filhos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, e os Gémeos mais alucinantes de toda a Inglaterra e arredores: Fred e George, mais o pequeno Ronald.

-Prazer em conhece-vos.

-Não fiquemos aqui à porta, por favor, entrem e estejam à vontade. – E gracejando completou: - Apesar de ser apertado, com certeza que cabemos todos. – Lily agradou-lhe a ideia de se juntar um pouco a eles, entrando com alguma cerimónia.

Aquele camarote, que tinha interligação com outro, era um pouco maior do que os habituais, pois era reservado a famílias grandes, como a família Weasley. Todos trataram de se acomodar como podiam, espalhando-se pelo compartimento. Já James fez de tudo para ficar perto de Lily, a modos de sentir o agradável perfume de alfazema da jovem entrar-lhe agradavelmente pelas narinas. Lily olhava à sua volta entusiasmada, deixando seus olhos recaírem nos cinco garotinhos, ruivos como a mãe, que acabavam de se acomodar numa das camas.

-Eu adoraria um dia ter uma família como a sua, grande e bonita! – comentou Lily, afagando docemente os cabelos de Bill, que lhe sorriu abertamente em troca.

-Estou a ver que não mudou em nada. – interviu Sirius dissimuladamente. – Sempre com os mesmos objectivos de vida.

-Eu não sou pessoa de mudar de ideias tão cedo, você já devia saber disso – e desviando a sua atenção para Molly, pediu-lhe gentilmente: - Posso pegar no pequeno Ron? Agora que está tudo esclarecido, acho que não tem mal nenhum pegar nele.

-Claro que sim, minha querida! – consentiu Molly, simpaticamente. – E mais uma vez, eu lhe peço perdão pela minha grosseira atitude.

Constrangida, a mulher ruiva ainda sentia remorsos por ter tratado Lily tão grosseiramente, por isso, com cuidado, entregou-lhe o bebé. Ao ver a forma ternurenta com que Lily embalava o menino, James apreciou-a atentamente, rendido à delicadeza daquela mulher.

Como ela era bela, pensou James, parecia um botão de flor, de tão sensível que aparentava ser, principalmente ao jogar a seu favor, aquele afecto maternal que tão claramente expressava. James sentia-se completamente fascinado por ela, sobretudo por Lily ser tão diferente daquilo que tinha imaginado, ao vê-la junto da sua exuberante família.

Durante o resto da tarde, depois dela ter invadido impetuosamente a sua mente, James imaginava-a sendo uma garota ambiciosa, arrogante, orgulhosa e insensível, mas até agora, Lily tinha-o surpreendido pela positiva, ao mostra-se diferente daquilo que tinha imaginado. Nunca pensara em conhecê-la e quando esse pensamento lhe borbulhava na sua cabeça, James julgava estar louco. Mas agora que ela estava ali, tão próxima dele, James não sabia o que dizer ou perguntar. Era como se as palavras ficassem presas em sua garganta.

-Só por precaução, o seu marido por acaso não anda atrás de si, devido ao seu desaparecimento? – indagou James, sabendo que aquele era o motivo mais estúpido para se puxar conversa com alguém.

-Por enquanto é só noivo, sr. Potter! – retrucou ela com um sorriso contrafeito. - E a uma hora destas, ele deve estar a jogar Poker com os seus amigos.

"_Noivo, ela disse noivo! Ela não é casada_" concluiu James ainda mais fascinado, enquanto seus olhos faiscavam alegria.

-E sinceramente, quanto mais longe tiver dele, melhor. – confessou Lily, num desabafo sufocado.

Às vezes Lily sentia a necessidade de desabafar suas angústias com alguém que a compreende-se, e não com alguém que passasse toda a hora a repreendê-la por tais pensamentos devassos ou desabafos incontroláveis.

-Desculpe a ousadia, mas ao falar assim parece que está casando por obrigação… - Lily enrijeceu ao olhar de relance para Peter, que se arrependeu do comentário, levando um cascudo assente de James.

-Você só faz comentários desagradáveis Peter…

-Deixe estar sr. Potter, ele não está muito longe da verdade. – James pôde ver o olhar dela escurecer à medida que brincava com a mãozinha pequena de Ron, o que o fez ter a ligeira sensação de que ela não era feliz.

-E posso saber quem é o seu noivo? – interrogou Sirius descaradamente num tom de confidência, mostrando-se interessado no assunto.

-Tom Riddler…

-Você vai se casar com esse anormal. – interrompeu, arregalando os olhos, o que intimidou Lily, que baixou rapidamente o olhar. – Lily, como é que você está noiva desse _homem_ arrogante? – Lily ergueu o olhar com as duras palavras de Sirius, encarando-o seriamente.

-Sirius, um dia, quando eu poder, te explico melhor o verdadeiro motivo para tal atitude. Agora não. – As palavras amarguradas vindas da amiga, fizeram Sirius repensar que algo não estava bem com ela.

-Lily, eu…

-Bom, está quase na hora do jantar. – intercalou Lily, temendo o que Sirius fosse dizer que ela não estivesse pronta a responder. – Melhor ir antes que o meu noivo meta os seus seguranças atrás de mim. Será que alguém pode me fazer o favor de indicar o caminho?

-Eu posso! – ofereceu-se Lupin prontamente, sentindo o olhar fulminante de James consumi-lo bravamente.

-Muito obrigada, sr. Lupin. – Lily passou então Ron para os braços da mãe, fitando novamente os presentes. – Qualquer dia nos encontraremos novamente, mas com mais calma.

-Remus, tome cuidado. Vá levá-la, mas aí de você que toque num fio de cabelo dela para se vingar dos riquinhos. - segredou Sirius enquanto Lily se despedia dos restantes, sempre com o olhar verde cravado despercebidamente em James.

-Toma-me por quem? – indagou Remus, ofendido com o amigo. – Não se preocupe que eu nunca ousaria tocar em ninguém por vingança, muito menos na srta. Evans, que parece ser uma boa pessoa. Além disso, se ela é sua amiga, minha amiga será, entendeu? – ripostou aborrecido, num igual tom. – Vamos, srta. Evans?

-Até um dia destes! E Sirius, depois temos que nos encontrar para por a conversa em dia – sugeriu Lily abraçando o amigo com carinho.

-Esperarei ansiosamente por esse convite, até porque, como disse, temos muito que conversar.

Ele piscou o olho e Lily, que lhe retribuiu com um subtil sorriso, à medida que ia saindo dos aposentos, juntamente com Lupin. Mas, no umbral da porta, Lily parou para vaguear o seu olhar uma última vez por aquelas simpáticas pessoas, fitando timidamente James, que se levantou da cadeira para a ver sair. Com uma mesura, ela saiu por fim, acompanhada por Remus, que lhe iria indicar saída da terceira classe.

-Bem Molly, a gente também vai indo, não lhe chateamos mais. – informou Sirius dando um beijo respeitoso na bochecha de Molly.

Sirius sorriu abertamente para aquela que considerava ser uma segunda mãe. Molly e Arthur tinham acolhido Sirius em sua casa, depois de ele ter abandonado aquilo que um dia ele chamou de lar, apoiando-o incondicionalmente ao lhe oferecer um verdadeiro lar. Fora com a intenção de se despedir daquela família que Sirius, mais os seus amigos, se tinham descolado até porto de Southampton, acabando por ganhar milagrosamente aqueles bilhetes para embarcarem naquela maravilhosa viagem.

-Não me chateia nada meu filho. Visite-me quando puder -E antes que eles saíssem, Molly insinuou: - Ahh é verdade, você ainda tem de explicar como conseguiu os bilhetes para embarcar neste navio…

-Jogos divinos, poderes milagrosos. – ironizou Sirius, o que proporcionou um agradável gargalhada de Molly.

-Você não muda mesmo. Tome juízo, ouviu!

Já fora dos aposentos da família Weasley, os três vaguearam pelos dispersos e sempre movimentados corredores. Enquanto Sirius assobiava alegremente, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, James mostrava-se aborrecido, tentando disfarçar o seu repentino mau humor perante os amigos. O facto de Sirius sempre ter conhecido Lily e nunca lhe ter dito, fazia-lhe uma tremenda confusão, principalmente quando se tratava de um assunto do seu interessa. Farto de magicar sozinho as razões pelas quais o amigo lhe escondera tal coisa, James resolveu averiguar disfarçadamente.

-Sr. Black, agora que estamos aqui sozinhos, você vai-me explicar direitinho essa história toda de conhecer a srta. Evans e nunca me ter dito nada. – E, cada vez mais impaciente pelo silêncio do amigo, ordenou: - Ande, estou esperando. – Em troca, recebeu uma vasta gargalhada de Sirius, o que o deixou mais irritado.

-Bom, eu e a Lily fomos amigos de infância, como deu para perceber. Andamos na mesma escola, namoramos, escondido claro... – contava ele descontraidamente, gesticulando o dedo indicador.

-O quê? Vocês namoraram? – berrou James atónico ai parando no meio do caminho, fazendo os outros dois interromperem a marcha.

-Ahh James, ataque de ciúmes nunca combinou com você. – lembrou-lhe Sirius, rodando os olhos ao cruzar os braços sobre o peito. – Sim, já fomos namorados, só que isso já foi há algum tempo atrás. Ela foi a minha primeira namorada que tive. Adorava-a muito, mas depois que a minha família se mudou para a capital, eu nunca mais a vi! Nem fazia ideia que ela estava neste navio.

-Que bonitinho! O reencontro do ano! – escarneceu James ao esbracejar ironicamente e, com um tom de sarcasmo, repreendeu-o: - E como não sabia, Sirius? Eu disse-lhe que achava aquela ruiva bonita, quando estávamos no convés superior a nos despedir do nosso país.

-Sim, eu lembro-me. Mas confesso que não reparei muita atenção nela. – Sirius deu ombros, continuando o seu caminho, o que fez James bufar e segui-lo.

-E agora que a viu? Não despertou aquele velho sentimento que estava guardado no fundo do seu coração? – indagou James, cada vez mais desesperado.

-Não, não se preocupe! O sentimento que nutro por ela é só de carinho, como de um irmão para irmã. E James, para a próxima, se voltar a estar na presença dela, disfarce mais um pouquinho. É que não sei se reparou, mas você deu muito nas vistas. – aconselhou Sirius dando umas palminhas nas costas de James, que se sentiu ridicularizado.

-Concordo com Sirius, só faltou babar para cima dela. - declarou Peter com um largo sorriso.

-Será que ninguém me percebe? Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, simplesmente acho-a linda demais, só isso. – acentuou com falsa arrogância - Ficaram esclarecidos?

-Até porque, segundo sei, você nunca se apaixonou verdadeiramente, não é mesmo? E se um dia você se apaixonou na vida, então foi por quase todos os bordéis de Inglaterra que você passou. - Comentou Peter, perto da porta de seus aposentos.

-Que exagero! – contestou James de cenho franzido, aborrecido com a persistência dos amigos. – Já vos disse o motivo de ir até esses bordéis. Pelo simples facto de adorar desenhar aquelas meretrizes bem esculpidas, apenas por isso, nada mais.

-James conte outra, essa já está um pouco gasta. – rebateu Sirius ao tirar a chave da porta dos aposentos, detendo-se para encarar o amigo, que agora tomava uma expressão céptica. - Eu bem via a maneira sórdida que você as convencia para aparecerem no seu papel. Apalpadela ali, apalpadela acolá, levanta saia daqui, levanta sala dacolá. – E em confidência, proferiu: -Um verdadeiro D. Juan com elas, não é verdade? Quando nós reparávamos, lá ia James Potter parar a um quarto de prostíbulo para gastar o último dinheiro que tinha com a melhor das prostitutas.

-Prontos está certo. – rendido, James balbuciou ao dar um leve empurrão à porta e entrar. - A carne era fraca, o desejo incontrolável, mas sempre aproveitei as sessões para as desenhar, enquanto elas dormiam profundamente. Agora por favor, não queiram comparar a Lily a essas mulherezinhas sem valor. – e com um ar sonhador, ele atirou-se para cima da cama, com um sorriso pendente nos lábios. - A Lily tem charme, é bonita, inteligente, NOIVA e encontra-se infeliz.

-Bem me parecia que essa tinha sido a parte que você mais tinha gostado de ouvir:" _Por enquanto é só noivo, sr. Potter_!" – imitou Peter numa voz fina, ao fazer beicinho e piscar constantemente os olhos.

-Caros amigos, eu vou conhecer aquela mulher a fundo, ou não me chamo James Potter…

-É melhor você começar a escolher outro nome. – debochou Peter, vendo Sirius expressar uma ruga de preocupação em relação aquele empenho do amigo. – Já pensou em Gervásio Semedo…?

-Continuem debochando da situação. – Ao levantar-se num pulo, sentou-se na cama, fixando o olhar num ponto. – Só quero é que o Remus chegue para o matar. Aquele idiota não podia ter-me deixado ir com ela?

Sirius bufou ao fechar provisoriamente os olhos, para pensar em quanto o seu amigo estava cada vez mais envolvido com Lily, sem mesmo a conhecer direito. Isso preocupava-o. A determinação com que James expunha suas promessas aturdia Sirius, que temia que acontecesse algo de ruim ao seu amigo, caso ele continuasse a insistir nessa maluquice. Mas também não ousava pensar negar o seu apoio a James, logo a ele que sempre o ajudou quando mais Sirius precisou. Ao abrir os olhos, ele deparou-se com James a esfregar as mãos, com um olhar vago sobre o chão, pensando na sua ruivinha. Com um sorrio submisso, Sirius advertiu:

-Eu só quero que saiba uma coisa: apesar de não a ver há algum tempo, o amor de irmão que sinto por ela ainda continua guardado. Por isso, sr. James Potter espero que não arranje sarilhos para o lado dela, nem para o seu.

-Fique descansado!

-Você sempre consegue ser melhor do que aquele imbecil do Tom Riddle. – murmurou Sirius entre dentes. – E no que poder ajudar, você pode contar comigo.

**OooOooO**

Enquanto caminhavam, Lupin observava de soslaio a jovem moça calada, que o acompanhava. De facto James tinha razões para estar enfeitiçado pela jovem ruiva. Ela era realmente linda, sensível, parecendo frágil aos olhos de quem a completasse. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Lupin reconhecia que dentro daquela mulher mortificada pela vida, havia muita força de determinação adormecida, pronta a explodir quando Lily menos esperasse. Já ela, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no encontro com aquela gente simpática, principalmente com James Potter.

"_Como ele é tão jovem e cheio de vida! É com certeza um pouco tímido, mas isso não estraga o seu encanto e beleza" _Abanando ligeiramente a cabeça, Lily repreendeu-se mentalmente: "_Lily, o que é que você está pensando? Você está noiva, esqueceu-se? Noiva de um homem que não ama e que só vai mesmo casar com ele para salvar você e sua mãe da miséria" _

Atordoada com a força daqueles pensamentos, a jovem deteve-se no meio do caminho, fitando fixamente o chão, como se procurasse as respostas sobre aquele piso entabulado de madeira. Ao se aperceber do atraso de Lily, Lupin parou para se voltear para trás, deparando-se com a jovem pálida.

-A srta. sente-se bem? – averiguou Lupin, preocupado com a repentina palidez de Lily.

-Sim! Acabei por me perder nos meus pensamentos. – Ela mirou-o com os olhos estreitos, cogitando o facto de já ter ouvido aquele nome em algum lado. – Eu acho que já ouvi falar em si, senhor Lupin.

-É provável! – prontificou ele, desviando o olhar concentrado da moça. - Mas são coisas do passado, que eu não gostava de relembrar. Peço que não me leve a mal.

-Com certeza que não! Eu é que peço perdão pela minha indelicadeza. – E sem dar tempo para ele responder, Lily puxou outro assunto: - Está gostando da viagem, sr. Lupin?

-Estou! Por enquanto não tenho razões de queixa sobre nada, e a senhorita?

-Confesso que algumas coisas aqui em cima são aborrecidas, mas a viagem em si está a ser muito agradável. – E fazendo-se despercebida, Lily indagou: -E ah…os seus amigos, eles também estão a gostar?

-Acho que sim! Pelo menos ainda não contestaram. – Com um sorriso memorial, Lupin fez um gesto para que Lily subisse as escadas, que dava acesso à parte superior do navio. - O mais curioso é que não estaríamos aqui se não fosse James, que ganhou aqueles bilhetes...

-Foi o sr. Potter quem ganhou os bilhetes? Como? – Sentindo seu corpo vibrar ao ouvir aquele nome, Lily subiu as escadas, apanhando com o sol gostoso de fim de tarde.

-James ganhou os bilhetes num jogo de Poker contra um grupo de Franceses, mesma na hora em que o navio estava prestes a partir. – Num tom de escárnio, ele completou: - Verdade seja dita, se não fosse a batota que James fez, a esta hora ainda estaríamos naquele porto.

-Ele bem que me pareceu ter uma fisionomia meio rebelde. – interviu Lily, debruçando-se um pouco sobre amurada.

-E tem, se me permite dizê-lo. Desde que Sirius se mudou para a nossa cidade, que eles os dois juntos estavam prontos para aprontar alguma, fosse no colégio, onde todos nós nos conhecemos, ou em casa. – com um ar nostálgico, Lupin deixou-se tombar também na amurada. - Do grupo, aqueles dois eram os mais rebeldes, se assim se podia considerar. Mas sem dúvidas que James é o pior de nós. E eu gosto disso nele. Da maneira como ele leva a vida, e de como sempre dá a volta por cima, em qualquer circunstância, não descansando até alcançar os seus objectivos. – Os olhos de Lily cintilavam de fascínio. – O James é daquilo que se chama de um homem livre e sem leis.

-Ao falar assim, parece que o sr. Potter nunca teve problemas na vida.

-Como disse, James sempre foi do tipo de garoto que não descansa até realizar os seus sonhos. E o maior sonho dele sempre foi ser um pintor famoso, alguém com garra e determinação para ter um futuro garantido. – Lupin abanou negativamente a cabeça, lamentando: - O seu grande e único problema foi nunca se ter apaixonado de verdade, nunca nenhuma mulher conseguiu mexer com ele. Mas eu tenho fé que, depois desta viagem, ele ganhe juízo. – Dito aquilo encarou fixamente Lily, que sentiu-se tímida.

-Eu desejo determinantemente que isso lhe aconteça. Pelo que me contou, e pelo que eu vi, o sr. Potter merece uma vida estabilizada tanto no amor, como na carreira profissional. – Ao ver o sol quase a tocar no mar, Lily desencostou-se da amurada, e delicadamente despediu-se: - Não querendo ser indelicada, eu tenho mesmo de ir. Gostei de falar consigo, sr. Lupin.

-Igualmente, srta Evans. – Lupin apossou-se da mão da jovem e depositou-lhe um leve beijo no dorso da mão.

Lupin afastou-se, descendo novamente as escadas, deixando Lily sozinha a observar o imenso Oceano, perdida em seus pensamentos. Parecia que esta viagem era apenas uma forma de a pôr à prova, para ver qual era mesmo a sua classe. Se a primeira, desfrutando tudo de bom e do melhor como a sua irmã, ou na terceira, desistindo de tudo para realizar assim os seus sonhos. A cabeça de Lily parecia baralhada com esta descida á terceira classe, fazendo-a pensar em muitas coisas que para ela já estariam enterradas.

-Lily, Lily meu amor! A empregada informou-me que você não se encontrava no quarto. Fiquei muito preocupado com o seu desaparecimento! – pranteou Tom ao aproximar-se da garota encostada ao beiral do navio.

-Será que posso dar as minhas voltas pelo navio, ou vou ter de dar satisfação de cada movimento que dou a si? – provocou Lily friamente.

-A minha intenção não era essa, mas temo que se perda! Procurei-a pelo barco inteiro com a ajuda dos meus homens e não a achei, por isso fiquei preocupado!

-Era escusado isso, eu não me perco, não se preocupe. Agora vou-me dirigir para o meu camarote e tomar um banho, para mais logo irmos jantar. Depois precisaremos conversar sobre um assunto sério.– Lily saiu da beira dele sem mais nada dizer. Tom bateu com o punho fechado no beiral do navio furioso.

**Oiiii meninas! Este capítulo está simplesinho, mas deu para ver um pouco da história de Lily e também de Sirius.**

**Lulu Star: **Eu estou tentando poupar James dessas humilhações. Também não gosto do papel dele, é triste demais saber que só ele é pobretão, mas quem sabe se isso muda? Posso sempre arranjar uma maneira para isso acontecer…até ao final da historia, tudo pode acontecer. Fiquei muito contente com o tamanho da sua opinião, e qualquer coisa que não lhe esteja agradando, não hesite em me contar.

**Rose Samartinne: **Pois é, Lily conhece Sirius! Parece que quem não gostou muito dessa revelação foi o nosso amigo James, que lá no fundo, ficou um pouco enciumado com isso.

**Forita Chang: **Obrigada pelo seu comentário, fiquei muito feliz, espero que esteja gostando da fic e que tenha gostado deste capítulo

**Priscila: **Tem toda a razão, concordo em grau, género e número. Os dois são horríveis, mas quem sabe se coisa boa não lhes aguarda.

**Fini Felton: **Oiii mana, obrigada por estar comentando a minha fic, e também por ter aceitado ser minha beta :). Pois é, eles são mesmo mauzinhos, mas fazer o que?

**Aqui fica um cheirinho do próximo capítulo: **

_-Já agora quem é o homem que você conheceu na terceira classe, que mexeu tanto com você? _

_-Chama-se James Potter, não sei assim grande coisa dele, apenas sei o nome dele porque me foi apresentado e também falei pouco com ele. Quem me apresentou, foi o nosso amigo, Sirius_ Black…

**Até ao próximo capitulo…**

**Isis Turner**


	4. Controvérsias!

**Capitulo 4 – Controvérsias!**

Nos aposentos dos quatro amigos, James esperava ansioso pela chegada de Lupin, enquanto se preparava agitadamente para o jantar. Nunca mais via a hora de o ver entrar por aquela porta, para finalmente saber pormenores sobre o seu "_pequeno passeio_" com Lily. Ao se aperceber da impaciente movimentação do amigo, Peter bufou, cada vez mais cansado de o ver a andar de um lado para o outro. Quando James decidiu passar o rosto por água, para se refrescar, ouviu a porta bem atrás de sim abrir-se, o que o fez virar-se repentinamente, deparando-se com Lupin, que acabava de entrar.

-Então levou a _donzela _ao seu _castelo_? – ironizou James, ao limpar a cara numa toalha branca.

-James poupe-me de suas ironias. – pediu Lupin ao revirar os olhos. – Eu só fiz o favor de levar a srta. Evans, pois tive medo que você cometesse uma besteira, caso a leva-se.

-Supostamente já teria declarado a extrema afectuosidade que sente por ela, ou algo do género –murmurou Peter ao fazer uma expressão de apaixonado, o que apoquentou James.

-Quem vos ouvir, pensa que eu sou um tarado irremediável. – num tom afável, fitou sua imagem no espelho que estava debaixo do lavatório, continuando: – Eu só queria ter falado um pouco mais com ela. Não seria louco ao ponto de lhe dizer algo despropositado. – E virando-se para o amigo, encarou-o, apontando para Sirius. - E porque não foi o Sirius levá-la? Eles são amigos…

-Esse ciúme é fogo, James Potter! – debochou Peter vendo uma toalha voar em direcção à sua cabeça.

-Não é ciúmes, é irritação, só isso.

-James, não se preocupe. O Remus só aproveitou a desculpa de levar a Lily, para poder analisar melhor aquela gentinha riquinha de perto. – E colocando o dorso da mão sobre o canto da boca, segredou para James. – Você sabe do que me refiro. – Furioso, Lupin aproximou-se de Sirius com o dedo indicador apontado para ele.

-Não fale do que não sabe Sirius. – retrucou num tom severo, o que fez Sirius estreitar o cenho. – Já vos pedi centenas de vezes para não tocarem neste assunto, será que conseguem respeitar isso…

Sirius viu o amigo passar a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso com o assunto. Um silêncio sepulcral fez-se notar nos aposentos, e ninguém ousou proferir qualquer palavra, para alívio de Remus, que deu um leve murro na parede. Sirius observava o amigo, tentando descobrir os motivos que faziam Remus se entregar ao silêncio, em vez de contar aos seus verdadeiros amigos as razões pelas quais foi preso no passado. Sério, Sirius aproximou-se do amigo, colocando-lhe a mão sobre o ombro. Remus olhou para a mão pelo canto do olho, com um leve sorrio ténue nos lábios.

-Quando é que vai confiar nos seus amigos e nos contar definitivamente os motivos pelos quais você foi ter à prisão? – o sorriso novamente apagou-se, o que fez Lupin virar-se para o amigo, que o encarava, sério.

-Quando estiver preparado para mergulhar novamente no meu passado. – Os três amigos fitavam-no com melancolia, o que o fez expirar fundo, com um ar sublime. – Escusam de me olhar com essas caras. Não preciso da pena de ninguém, muito menos dos meus amigos.

-Calma Remus, ninguém está com pena de você, apenas curiosos. Mas a gente vai ser paciente e respeitar a sua vontade. Acredite que estaremos sempre aqui, prontos para lhe ouvir. – intrometeu-se James, com uma mesura de cabeça.

-Obrigado por respeitarem. – E num modo de tentar mudar de conversa, Remus moveu-se até à porta, abrindo-a. – Vamos é jantar antes que já não haja nada. – Lupin saiu sem mesmo esperar pelos amigos.

-Não sei porquê de tantos segredos, mas eu juro-vos que não descansarei até descobrir. – jurou Sirius ao esfregar as mãos, saindo também dos aposentos, seguido de Peter e James.

**OooOooO**

No camarote, Lily aprontava-se o mais depressa possível para receber Tom, que chegaria a qualquer momento para a buscar. Cada vez que pensava nisso, um nervosinho miudinho apoderava-se dela, algo que ainda tentava controlar desde o inoportuno encontro no convés com Bellatrix, a ex-noiva de Tom. Não é que esse factor lhe importasse, pois não amava Tom, mas Lily detestava que a enganassem, e ele tinha-lhe mentido ao dizer que nunca tivera outra mulher em antes dela. Ao bufar de impaciência, Lily calçou delicadamente os seus sapatos beges, cogitando nas palavras certas que usaria para abordar Tom sobre aquele assunto. Um bater seco na porta fê-la estremecer, quebrando a linha de seus pensamentos. Ordenou então para que a pessoa que tivesse do outro lado, entrasse.

-Ainda bem que já se encontra pronta, assim pouparemos tempo. – Tom cedeu o seu braço, mas ao vê-la imóvel, baixou-o, confuso.

Determinada a não deixar aquele assunto passar em branco, Lily tomou uma expressão ríspida, o que deixou Tom cada vez mais preocupado. Com um leve pigarrear, ela enlaçou as suas mãos, encarando-o com um olhar escuro.

-Não vamos a nenhum lugar sem antes eu lhe falar. – determinou Lily, vendo Tom tombar numa cadeira, fingindo-se pacifico.

-Pode começar…

-Eu não vou estar com rodeios, por isso vou logo directa ao assunto. – Com a sobrancelha erguida, Tom sentia as palavras duras de Lily atingirem-no. – Porque nunca me contou sobre sua ex-noiva, Bellatrix Black? Agora Lestrange – Abrindo a boca, incrédulo, Tom preparou-se para responder, mas Lily antecipou-se para outra investida: - Porquê que me mentiu ao dizer que eu tinha sido a única mulher da sua vida?

-Foi a irmã dela, a Narcissa Malfoy que lhe contou essas coisas?

-Não, foi a própria Bellatrix que, por acaso, encontra-se neste navio. – Ao ser breve na explicação, Lily analisou a expressão atónica dele, atacando novamente: - Agora responda-me: porquê que nunca me contou tais factos?

-Ora porquê? Porque eu nunca amei Bellatrix de verdade. - justificou Tom ao erguer-se subitamente. – Ela nunca significou nada para mim. – E tentando alcançar Lily, murmurou: - Mas eu só tive a certeza de que ela não era a mulher da minha vida, quando vi os olhos mais lindos à fase da terra tomarem posse daquele baile em que nos conhecemos. – Lily fugiu da investida de Tom, o que o fez suspirar. – Não era certo casar com uma mulher amando outra, pois não?

-Isso não lhe dá o direito de me mentir. – rebateu Lily, olhando-o de soslaio, com um semblante sério.

-Eu sei meu amor, errei nesse aspecto. – Ele agarrou as mãos dela, acariciando-as. – Mas nunca foi minha intenção enganá-la, apenas não a queria aborrecer com meu passado…

-Eu sempre lhe deixei bem claro o meu passado, sobretudo sobre o meu romance com Sirius Black…- Largando as mão de Lily, Tom bateu com o punho na mesa ali perto.

-Chega Lily! - Berrou, não contendo sua impetuosidade. - Eu te amo e isso é o que me importa. – Tom colocou as suas duas mãos nos ombros dela e, puxou-a contra si, abraçando-a. - Esquecemos o passado!

-Você pode esquecer o seu passado mas não me peça para esquece o meu. – Lily olhou-o nos olhos, céptica: - E eu não sei se te perdoo pela mentira. – desenvencilhando-se dos braços do noivo, Lily saiu do camarote, sem esperar por Tom, que praguejou:

-Ahhh Bellatrix, você me paga caro! – murmurou ele entre dente ao apertar as mão furiosamente.

**OooOooO**

Na hora do jantar, Lily e Tom foram os últimos a chegar, sentando-se numa mesa extremamente grande, que se encontrava num canto da sala de jantar. Lá, já se encontravam sentados os ilustres Malfoy, juntamente com os Lestrange e, ao seu lado, os Dursley conversavam educadamente com Severus e Elizabeth Snape, enquanto que Dumbledore, o engenheiro-chefe da construção do navio, elogiava Minerva pelas belas filhas que tivera. Aquelas conversas paralelas proferidas naquela enorme mesa redonda, faziam Lily sentir-se frustrada, principalmente pelo facto de estar no meio de pessoas que não conhecia tão bem quanto julgava.

Já Tom fazia de tudo para parecer que nada tinha acontecido entre ele e Lily. De vez enquanto, trocava olhares comprometedores com Bellatrix, que lhe sorria cinicamente em troca. Apesar de se ter apercebido da situação, Lily continuava impassível, embora começasse a ficar cada vez mais aborrecida pelo ambiente funesto daquele jantar. Dumbledore, que por era a única pessoa que Lily simpatizava, analisava-a profundamente, chegando à conclusão de que a jovem não estava bem, ou pior, que não se encontrava nada à vontade naquele meio.

-A srta. Evans está se sentindo bem? – Lily despertou daquele transe congelador com a voz simpática de Dumbledore. - Precisa de alguma coisa? – insistiu, à medida que todas as atenções se viravam para ela.

-Eu estou óptima, obrigada sr. Dumbledore.

Apesar de ter mentido, Lily sentia a necessidade de arranjar uma desculpa para sair dali e ir até ao seu camarote. Não aguentava mais o tema do assunto que aquele grupo mantinha, mas também não achava bom-tom sair no meio do jantar. Ao ouvir o tom de embaraço de Lily, Dumbledore apercebeu-se que a jovem não estava a ser honesta.

-Tem a certeza?

-Estou um pouco mal disposta, só isso. – retrucou ao pousar definitivamente o garfo sobre o prato., arrumando-o para a frente

-Se a srta. quiser, pode se retirar. Com certeza ninguém levará a mal.

-Acho que é isso mesmo que vou fazer. – Levantando-se, Lily suspirou de alívio. – Se não se importam, eu vou me retirar. – ela desviou o olhar para a mãe e para o noivo. – Boa Noite!

Todos se despediram, vendo-a afastar-se no seu passo peculiar, até desaparecer por entre as belas portas de vidro. Ao limpar delicadamente a boca com um guardanapo de pano e voltando a pousá-lo sobre o colo, Minerva questionou ao seu futuro genro:

-Tom, o que se passa com ela?

-Nada, apenas se encontra cansada. - retrucou Tom disfarçadamente, enquanto punha à boca uma garfada de arroz.

-É normal, as viagens de navio são sempre cansativas. – murmurou Dumbledore.

-Eu não disse que essa garota não tinha nível? Veja só que falta de respeito abandonar o jantar sem ao menos termos terminado. – confidenciou impertinentemente Bellatrix á sua irmã, o que fez Narcissa abanar a cabeça, bufando.

-Por muitos motivos que a levem a odiá-la de morte, eu lhe peço, pare de implicar com a garota, pelo menos enquanto estivermos aqui. – advertiu Narcissa numa expressão sisuda, o que ofendeu Bellatrix.

-A gravidez pô-la mesmo frouxa, eu já nem vou comentar nada. – impeliu irritada, com um sorriso de maldade formar-se nos lábios, à medida que um pensamento lhe formulava na cabeça. – Aliás, eu vou sim. – murmurou olhando para Tom, que dirigia sua mão para um copo de vinho. – Deixe-me felicitá-lo sr. Riddle, nunca pensei que ficasse noivo _tão depressa. _

Os olhos de Bellatriz cintilaram de cinismo, mas logo escureceram de fúria ao ver que as palavras venenosas que proferira, haviam sido recebidas pacificamente por Tom. Ninguém ousou pronunciar o que quer que fosse naquela mesa, e até Rodolphus sentia-se completamente constrangido e incomodado com a troca de palavras entre a sua mulher e o ex-noivo. Já Narcissa sustentava a respiração, incrédula com a desfaçatez de sua irmã.

-Muito obrigado, sra. Lestrange. Era óbvio ficar noivo da mulher que tanto amo, você não acha? – dissimuladamente Tom ergueu o copo para Bellatrix, que apertou a mão num punho, para conter sua raiva.

-Peço desculpa se o vou contradizer num ponto, mas o que ouvi dizer é que a sua querida noiva não o ama. – Tom engasgou-se com o vinho.

-Agora é que o circo vai pegar fogo. – comentou recatadamente Snape animado, levando uma leve cotovelada da mulher.

-Não seja inconveniente, meu amor. – contestou Elizabeth ao olhar para os lados, reparando se alguém tinha ouvido o comentário inútil de Snape.

Exaltada com o rumo que aquela conversa estava a ter, e sentindo-se cada vez mais humilhada por aquela mulher falar de sua filha, Minerva encarou-a severamente, pousando o guardanapo violentamente sobre a mesa.

-Não sei quem lhe disse tal despropósito, mas minha filha sempre amou sr. Riddle, embora Lily não seja tão ligada a sentimentos e lhe custe admitir suas afeições. – rebateu Minerva rispidamente a Bellatrix, que torceu o nariz.

-Bela por favor controle-se, você está a complicar a situação. – sussurrou Narcissa, sentindo a mão de Lucius sobre o ombro.

-É melhor você se retirar! Eu não quero que você se enerve por causa da maluca de sua irmã, isso não faz nada bem para o nosso filho. – sugeriu Lucius, impulsionando a mulher para saírem. – Com licença, vamo-nos retirar. Boa noite.

Apesar da discreta teima de Narcissa em não querer ir, Lúcios levantou cuidadosamente a mulher da cadeira, levando-a embora daquele ambiente pesado que se tinha instaurado, sem mesmo lhe dar tempo para que esta contestasse. Bellatrix viu sua irmã desaparecer por entre a multidão de mesas da sala e, de rompante, fitou Minerva, que a fuzilou com o olhar.

-Não sabe a pena que eu tenho da sua _pobre _filha. – ironizou Bellatrix, erguendo também a taça de vinho. – Proponho um brinde aos _casais apaixonados._

-Bellatrix, chega de escândalo. – clamou Rodolphus, furioso com a atitude disparatada da mulher, que lhe retribuiu um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

-Querido, você não manda em mim, nunca mandou! Você é apenas o pau mandado do meu pai. – proferia com toda a amargura, como se cuspisse as palavras, enquanto seus olhos reluziam de ódio.

-Sr. Lestrange, peço-lhe com todo o respeito e educação para poder ter uma conversa extremamente séria com sua esposa!

-Com certeza. – replicou com uma certa desconfiança na entoação.

-Tem de ser agora?

Bellatrix levantou-se prontamente, sentindo seu coração acelerar com o pedido de seu ex-noivo. Minerva olhou incerta para Tom, como se receasse aquele encontro, mas ele acalmou-a com uma mesura de cabeça.

-Se não se importar! – Ela anuiu, dirigindo-se até à saída. – Peço imensa desculpa por este jantar, sr. Dumbledore.

-Não tem importância. – tranquilizou, com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

Tom saiu então de encontro com Bellatrix, que o esperava na porta.

-Para onde vai me levar? – questionou ela, sentindo a mão forte de Tom envolver-lhe o seu braço rudemente.

-Até ao meu quarto, temos muito que falar. – E sem mais nada dizer, empurrou-a desajeitadamente, sem que ela contestasse.

**OooOooO**

Andando pelo navio, Lily tentava que sua exaltação se dissipasse, embora sem muitos resultados. Nem a brisa agradável da noite acalmava seu coração inquieto, que se comprimia cada vez que pensava na situação em que se encontrava. Estava farta daquela viagem e terrivelmente arrependida por ter aceito o convite de Tom, mas também, segundo sua mãe, não era de bom-tom recusar o convite. Embora despreza-se Tom com todas as suas forças, Lily não podia negar o facto dele mostrar-se sempre pronto para a agradar. E mesmo que ele nunca tivesse revelado nenhuma outra faceta, se é que ele possuía, Lily rezava para nunca vir a conhecer uma nova faceta dele. Se tinha mesmo que casar com ele, que fosse então com um Tom que ela conhecia e que, acima de tudo, a respeitasse.

Perdida na linha de seus pensamentos, Lily parou perto do local em que Lupin a tinha deixado, esperançosa que Sirius ou até mesmo James aparecessem, podendo assim desabafar com um deles. Ao fundo do corredor, duas mulheres bem formadas dirigiam-se na sua direcção, mas Lily não fez muito caso, deixando seu olhar se perder na escuridão do oceano.

-Lily, meu Deus. – Com seu olhar estreitado, ela volteou em direcção às duas mulheres que tinham parado ao seu lado.

-Marlene, Alice, que saudades. – Lily abriu um grandioso sorriso, caindo nos braços das amigas, que a receberam alegremente. – Há quanto tempo que não vos via!

-À praticamente quatro anos. – E observando a amiga de cima abaixo, Marlene comentou: - Você está linda! - Mas o rosto pálido de Lily denunciou-a. - Você está bem?

-Eu estou óptima! – Lily tentou disfarçar, formando um sorriso contrafeito nos lábios.

-Você pensa que engana quem? Podemos já não nos ver há quatro anos, mas há expressões que nunca mudam. – e passando o dorso da mão pelo rosto de Lily, Alice sugeriu: - E se fossemos conversar? – Lily anuiu.

Ela encaminhou as duas amigas até ao seu camarote, em pleno silêncio. Queria guardar todas as palavras que sustentava toda a vida para que, quando tivessem a sós, pois temia que aquela conversa fosse escutada por quem não devesse. Enquanto se movia até ao seus aposentos, Lily agradecia aos céus por ter colocado Alice e Marlene de volta em sua vida, pois, se havia momento mais oportuno para elas surgirem em sua vida, esse momento era agora, que tanto precisava de quem a aconselhasse e a ouvisse. Ao abrir lentamente a porta de seu camarote, Lily ligou a luz da sala, deixando suas amigas de boca aberta com o luxo aparente de sua suite.

-Perdoe-me pela observação, mas Lily, que camarote tão bem aparentado. – elogiou Marlene, fascinada. – O nosso nem metade deste luxo tem.

-O luxo que vocês avaliam, eu acho-o um desperdício. Vocês sabem que eu sempre optei a simplicidade do que grandes luxos. – rebateu ao dar ombros, fechando a porta. – Por favor, sentem-se. Estejam à vontade. – As duas sentaram-se sem grande cerimónia no sofá. - Eu pensei que vocês tivessem na primeira classe!

-Estamos instaladas na segunda classe em camarotes separados, conquanto eu estou a dividir o camarote com o meu esposo…

-Esposo? – incrédula, Lily sentou-se numa cadeira, encarando a amiga. - Alice, você casou com quem?

-Com Frank Longbottom, um dos tripulantes deste navio, à basicamente um ano. Se estamos praticamente a fazer a nossa segunda lua-de-mel, é graças a ele. – explicou a jovem morena, entusiasmada, apontando para Marlene, que parecia adivinhar o que Alice ia proferir: - Depois lembrei-me de convidar a Marlene, para ver se era desta que ela arranjava um par romântico.

-Sabia que ia dizer isso. – Marlene desviou o olhar para Lily, que escutava a pequena discussão das amigas, com um sorriso ténue nos lábios. – Eu embarquei para conhecer a América, pois ouvi dizer que as probabilidades de arranjar lá um emprego são altas. – Suspirou, removendo a franza da frente dos olhos – Agora deixemo-nos de falar de nós. Fale-me de si, Lily. Como tem ido? E não pense esconder nenhum pormenor relevante da gente.

-Querem saber a verdade ou a versão cómica da minha vida, nestes últimos quatro anos?

-Se possível as duas. – incentivou Alice num tom debochado, vendo a amiga suspirar.

-A minha vida está num completo inferno. – desabafou ao sentir seus olhos marejados. – Depois de meu pai ter morrido, a minha mãe obrigou-me a casar para salvar a situação económica em que ele nos deixou. Para isso, ela levou-nos, a mim e à minha irmã, a um baile de Verão num conhecido Chalé de Inglaterra, onde me apresentou a Tom Riddle, o milionário mais arrogante e desprezível à face da terra. A partir dai, a dona Minerva foi convidando-o a jantar em nossa casa, até ao dia em que ele me pediu em casamento. Eu não tive como recusar, pois minha mãe pôs muita pressão para eu aceitar – Lily sentia agora seu rosto ficar húmido, devido às lágrimas que lhe brotavam dos olhos. – Com esse noivado, eu vi meus sonhos caírem por terra.

-Eu não sabia que as coisas estavam tão más assim, querida. – murmurou Alice, fazendo força para não derramar suas lágrimas, juntamente com a amiga.

-Mas meu verdadeiro pesadelo começou quando conheci um homem interessante da terceira classe. – ao levar as mãos à cabeça, ela esfregou-a, bagunçando seus cabelos ruivos. – Eu não consigo deixar de pensar nele, na simplicidade e na tranquilidade que ele possui, e na paz que me transmite. – e num suspiro concluiu: - Eu sinto-me tão perdida.

-E porque não segue o seu coração? – questionou Marlene, levando-se para ir ao encontro de sua amiga e limpar as lágrimas insistentes que teimavam deslizar-lhe pelo rosto.

-Porque isso levaria a minha família á ruína, e eu não quero ver a minha mãe na miséria….

-Lily, você tem de pensar em si, nos seus sonhos e sentimentos. – intercalou Alice numa voz afável ao juntava-se às suas amigas, aninhando-se perante Lily. -Você é uma pessoa tão doce e amável, não merece passar por essa pressão. Não é justo para você ter de suportar o peso de uma divida antiga de seu pai, muito menos sustentar sua mãe, que fez de tudo para sua vida virar um inferno…

-Ela só não quer que eu passe necessidades e vire uma costureira para sobreviver. – justificou Lily, agarrando carinhosamente as mãos de cada uma das amigas.

-E você não preferia antes essa vida, do que casar com um homem que não ama, e, além do mais, pensar em outro? – As palavras de Alice atingiram o coração de Lily, que resfolgou ao ser incapaz de proferir qualquer coisa de sua boca.

-Eu não sei mesmo o que fazer! – sussurrou por fim.

-Já agora, quem é o homem que você conheceu na terceira classe, que mexeu tanto com você?

-Chama-se James Potter! Não sei assim grande coisa dele e pouco falei com ele. Sei apenas o seu nome pois apresentaram-mo. Quem me apresentou, foi aquele nosso amigo, Sirius Black…

-Sirius Black, ele está aqui? – voltou a questionar Marlene, sobressaltada.

-Está, ele encontra-se na terceira classe. Parece que ele voltou da capital.

-Ficou entusiasmada, hem amiga! – debochou Alice.

-Que disparate, apenas não o via á algum tempo, mas passando. Lily, conte lá sobre esse tal homem…

-James é um homem impressionante, e lindo, confesso. Nunca vi um homem com um sorriso tão perfeito e com um sentido de liberdade contagiante, se querem saber. – e num ar sonhador, concluiu: - Ainda não consegui parar de pensar em cada detalhe das feições dele…

-Amiga, lamento informá-la, mas você está apaixonada por esse homem! – intercalou Alice, recebendo como resposta, uma gargalhada alta de Lily.

-Que disparate! Eu apaixonada? Oh Alice, eu acho que você já devia me conhecer um pouquinho melhor para pensar nessa possibilidade…

-Por te conhecer bem é que digo isso. – e num tom afável, ela afagou-lhe os cabelos. – Por mais que a gente te queira ajudar, só você pode decidir o seu futuro. E acredite que, dependendo da sua decisão, nós vamos estar sempre aqui, para te apoiar… – concluiu Alice, abraçando a amiga, que voltou a chorar.

-Obrigada! Em antes desta viagem acabar, eu acho que já terei chegado à conclusão que tanto anseio.

-Veja mas é se não é tarde demais, minha amiga. – advertiu Marlene, preocupada com a amiga, fazendo Lily olhar vagamente para o chão, perdida em seus pensamentos.

**OooOooO**

Tom, que abriu a porta de rompante, quase arrastou Bellatrix para dentro de seu camarote, olhando para os lados para ver se alguém os tinha visto por ali. O camarote suite de Tom era escuro, onde só a lua penetrava pela larga janela da sala, iluminando os rostos de ambos, que mantinham suas expressões enigmáticas. Depois de ter a certeza que ninguém os tinha visto ali, Tom fechou a porta num estrondo, encarando-a agora com uma expressão colérica, o que não a intimidou nem um pouco.

-Que estupidez lhe passou pela cabeça? Quer arruinar o meu noivado? – bramou Tom, agora com uma expressão desesperada, enquanto Bellatrix se aproximava dele, abanando dissimuladamente a cabeça ao negar.

-Não meu querido, longe disso. – ironizou ao acariciar o rosto de Tom, que agarrou repentinamente a mão dela, vendo-a cerrar-lhe os dentes.

-Bella, pelo amor de Deus, mantenha-se afastada de Lily…

-Porquê? Tem medo que eu revele alguma coisa à sua noiva? – provocou mordaz, e perto de seu ouvido, sussurrou: – Talvez da forma violenta como você trata as suas comprometidas e amantes, quando elas não fazem o que você quer? – Tom cravou o olhar fulminante em Bellatrix, que puxou o seu punho violentamente da mão dele.

-Cale a boca Bella…-suspirou ao fechar os olhos, respirando fundo.

-Apesar das amantes que teve, enquanto estivemos comprometidos, eu nunca consegui te odiar – Bellatrix agarrou os colarinhos de Tom, aproximando-o de seu corpo, à medida que roçava seus lábios nos dele. – Tom, eu nunca esqueci você, dos seus beijos das suas carícias…. – Petrificado, Tom parecia incapaz de se mover, recebendo um beijo apaixonado de Bellatrix.

-Eu amo a Lily! – balbuciou ele, tentando resistir àquela mulher.

-E eu ainda te amo! – rebateu num berro retraído, sentindo seus olhos baços. – Sempre te amei, seu desgraçado, mesmo depois de você ter-me abandonado para ficar com aquele pãozinho sem sal da sua noiva e meu pai ter me obrigado a casar com aquele homem. – Num tom de desprezo, continuou: - E não me venha com lábia de dizer que a ama. Você sempre quis se aproveitar da ingenuidade das mulheres, até se encher delas.

-Isso não é verdade.

Noutra iniciativa, Bellatrix empurrou o casaco de Tom, que lhe deslizou lentamente pelos ombros, em direcção ao chão. Deslocando sua boca até ao pescoço dele, Bellatrix depositava-lhe suaves beijos, o que o fez fechar inconscientemente os olhos, louco de desejo. Embora os anos tivessem passado, desde que ele havia rompido o seu noivado com ela, Bellatrix sabia bem como agradar Tom, em todos os aspectos, e isso agradava-lhe. Não aguentando mais, Tom rendeu-se aos prazeres daquela mulher provocante, apossando-se da cintura dela ao beijá-la freneticamente.

Num passo impaciente e entre beijos, Tom a conduziu até à longa mesa de sua suite, atirando desajeitadamente tudo o que estava em cima dela para o chão, depositando o corpo esbelto de Bellatrix em cima. Sentindo o seu coração descompassar-se, ela apercebeu-se da mão sorrateira dele subir-lhe o vestido verde-escuro, enquanto passeava-a pela perna gelada de Bellatrix. Os lábios de ambos voltaram-se a tocar novamente, tornando cada iniciativa mais intensa, o que a fez soltar um gemido sôfrego, na medida em que ouvia respiração dele no seu ouvido ficar mais forte.

-Lily...-proferiu ele ao beijar Bellatrix, que ficou ofendida por a troca de nomes, corrigindo:

-É Bellatrix, meu amor….

Com os olhos arregalados, Tom saiu de cima dela, e nervoso, passou as mãos pelo cabelo negros, dirigindo-se apressadamente até ao bar, onde pegou numa velha garrafa de Whisky e depositou o liquido rapidamente num copo achatado, bebendo-o numa golada. Confusa com a situação, e de cenho franzido, ela sentiu-se desiludida pela atitude dele, principalmente por Tom se mostrar impassível à sua presença, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Vá embora! – pediu Tom com toda frieza.

-O quê? – Passando-se despercebida, Bellatrix levantou-se da mesa, sentindo o vestido correr-lhe até aos pés. – Tom eu…

-Vá-se embora agora, eu estou mandando.

-Depois de quase termos feito amor, é assim que me trata? – esbracejou, inconformada, aproximando-se dele, como se implorasse o seu amor. - Eu te amo, e sei que você, lá no fundo, também me ama. – Ela tentou agarrar o rosto dele para que Tom a encarasse, mas ele empurrou-a para longe.

-Coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça: eu já não lhe amo! E esqueça o que se passou aqui. Eu fui fraco em cair nas suas provocações, mas entenda, eu não sou de ferro. – proferiu com uma pura arrogância, o que a fez controlar suas lágrimas para não dar parte fraca.

-Isso não vai fica assim. – berrou ela com a voz embargada. – Você me paga, eu vou acabar com o seu noivado. – Como se um punhal tivesse penetrado seu peito, Tom volteou para a encarar, agarrando-a pelo pescoço.

-Bellatrix, não brinque comigo! Eu sou capaz de matar quem se puser entre mim e Lily, por isso, siga o meu conselho: afaste-se dela e não tente nada contra o meu noivado, se não eu acabo com a sua raça. – Humilhada, Bellatrix tentava se soltar das mãos forte dele.

Com seu fôlego a faltar-lhe, Bellatrix ficou assustada com a atitude demoníaca de Tom, que a acabou por a soltar, empurrando-a para o chão. Caída, ela tentava resfolgar para recuperar o fôlego perdido, levantando-se com toda a dignidade.

-É, eu entendi o seu recado, meu bem. – Aproveitando a oportunidade, Bellatrix moveu-se até à porta, e olhou para Tom com toda a sua amargura. – Mas não pense que vou desistir de você. Quando vir que essa interesseira não é mulher para você, eu estarei te esperando. – Dito aquilo fechou a porta, deixando Tom na total escuridão.

**Oiii galera!**

**Passei aqui antes de me deitar só para deixar este capítulo para vocês. Devo dizer-vos que este está um pouco grandinho do que os outros, mas espero que gostem.**

**Quanto ao capítulo de hoje, podemos ver o que o Tom é capaz de fazer para que ninguém destruir o noivado com a mulher que ele ama, segundo Tom afirma. Mau ele, não é?**

**Quero agradecer as meninas que têm comentado: Lulu Star, Rose Samartinne, Fini feltom (minha beta) e Priscila, eu prometo que no próximo poste, responderei as vossas reviews, eu prometo.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_-Por favor afastem-se, deixem que eu trato dela. – Foi então que Sirius aninhou-se e de leve tocou nos lábios sedosos de Susan, fazendo-lhe respiração boca a boca. Quando ela acordou, começou a tossir expelindo água pela boca. Susan ficou encantada quando viu Sirius pela primeira vez. – Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?_

**Até ao próximo capitulo gente…fico á espera das vossas opiniões :)**


	5. Salvamento!

**Capitulo 5 – Salvamento!**

De manhã bem cedo, incapaz de voltar a adormecer por causa da voz rezinga de Sirius, que se queixava por falta de toalhas limpas nos aposentos, e ainda meio ensonado, James resolveu levantar-se. Ao espreguiçar-se manhosamente, ele pegou nas suas calças surradas castanhas e vestiu-as vagarosamente, vendo Sirius olhá-lo susceptível.

-O que é? – indagou James impassível, voltando para pegar numa camisa bege, que se encontrava pousada na cadeira.

-Foi você que acabou com as toalhas? – Sirius elevou a toalha suja, ficando à altura de seu rosto.

-Não! Foi Peter. Mas não se preocupe, daqui a nada eles vêm recolher as sujas para distribuir limpas. – E ao dirigir-se para o armário, James pediu num tom baixo: - Agora fale baixo, se não vai acabar por acordá-los.

James abriu silenciosamente o armário para tirar o seu saco e, movendo-se até à mesa, pousou-o lá. Quando o abriu, ele procurou o seu inseparável bloco de folhas brancas e o lápis, achando-os por fim no fundo do seu saco. Ao tirá-los para fora, James apercebeu-se do sorriso matreiro do amigo, que cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-Sabia que iria trazer isso, mesmo que nós só tivéssemos vindo com a missão de nos despedir da família Weasley, ao colocar os pés naquele porto.

-Já não vivo sem estes meus amores. – Pegando neles, James foi até à porta. – Vou aproveitar as imagens esplendorosas lá em cima, você vem? – Sirius deu ombros ao atirar a toalha para cima da mesa.

-Já que não há toalhas limpas e não se faz nada cá em baixo com estes dois roncando, sim vou.

Os dois saíram dos aposentos em silêncio, para não despertarem Lupin e Peter, que ainda dormiam tranquilamente em seu beliche. Observando as pessoas bizarras que passavam por eles, James e Sirius foram até à parte superior do navio, onde algumas pessoas faziam o seu pequeno passeio matinal em grupos, falando, em tom de mexerico, do pequeno incidente de ontem ocorrido na hora do jantar. Indiferente àquela gente rica, que os olhava de cima abaixo, os dois amigos aproximaram-se do proa, onde James pousou o seu bloco no chão para poder observar melhor o Oceano daquele ponto de vista.

-A vista daqui é maravilhoso. – declarou James, dependurando-se numa das cordas da proa para subir uma superfície. – Faz-nos sentir grandes, como se tudo à nossa volta fosse inferior.

-Para você tudo é especial! Cada pormenor mínimo se torna uma coisa de alto valor. – com um leve temor de que o amigo escorrega-se, Sirius pediu de sobrancelha empinada: - Não será melhor sair dai…

-Que nada! Venha até aqui ver a magnífica vista que este local lhe proporciona. – receoso, Sirius aproximou-se do amigo, olhando para baixo para apreciar o oceano azul, relançando por fim seu olhar para o infinito do horizonte.

-Daqui dá para ver a estátua da liberdade, bem pequena claro. – arrematou Sirius com um grandioso sorriso nos lábios, enquanto James subia o gradeado, segurando-se a uma das cordas.

-Eu sou o rei do mundo…-berrou James ao esticar os braços com urros de alegria que foram acompanhados por Sirius.

James fechou os olhos para sentir a suave brisa, proporcionada pela velocidade do navio, tocar-lhe a face. Era como se ganhasse suas próprias asas e voasse para bem longe, ou não tão longe quanto ele queria. Por sua vontade, ele voaria por ali mesmo e só voltaria a pousar no ombro de uma certa ruiva, onde lhe sussurraria doces e embaladas palavras de ternura. Sua atenção foi cortada pela movimentação de Sirius, que o viu pensativo.

-Por mais alto que você sonhe voar, James, nunca conseguirá atingir o céu como esses ricos, se é que me faço entender. – avaliou o amigo, enquanto James abria os olhos para encarar Sirius.

-Sei que nunca serei como eles, mas vale a pena sonhar com o impossível. – retrucou James ao voltar a fechar os olhos, gostando do cheio a mar que o vento lhe trazia.

-Desde que o tombo desse sonho não seja grande, meu amigo, você pode continuar sonhando. – E dando uma leve palmada no peito do amigo, Sirius pediu: - Vamos sair agora daqui. Não sei porquê, mas estou a começar a ficar enjoado aqui.

-Muito bem, sr. Black. Definitivamente, você é um maricas.

Ao ver James descer o gradeado, Sirius atirou-se para cima dele, fazendo-o cair no chão. Como se revivessem novamente os bons e velhos tempos em que ainda brincavam, os dois amigos atracaram-se à porrada, distribuindo leves socos pelo corpo de cada um. Passos foram escutados a aproximar-se, mas nem mesmo assim, a atenção dos dois foi cortada.

-Apesar dos vossos vinte e poucos anos, às vezes penso que vocês pararam no tempo e não cresceram mais. – satirizou Lupin num tom de ironia, vendo duas cabeças baixas direccionarem os seus olhares para si.

Ao parar a luta, Sirius e James sentaram-se no chão, observando a figura altiva de Lupin fitá-los de braços cruzados com um ténue sorriso nos lábios.

-Acordou cedo!

-Como poderia eu dormir com dois barulhentos a saírem do compartimento de forma tumultuosa. Só Peter é que não acordou, pois esse tem sono de pedra.

-Remus, descontraia um bocado. – debochou James, levantando-se com a ajuda de Lupin, que lhe estendeu a mão. – Já agora, o que veio fazer por esses lados?

-Aproveitei que acordei cedo e vim até aqui inspirar-me, e ver se consigo escrever o livro…

-Escrever um livro?? – James e Sirius trocaram olhares sérios, para logo de seguida caírem na gargalhada, o que fez Lupin erguer a sobrancelha, estupefacto. – AH Remus conta outra.

-Podem não acreditar, mas ontem, enquanto vocês ressonavam que nem perdidos, eu comecei a escrever o meu primeiro capítulo.

-Aposto que o livro é a falar da sua mãezinha que deixou em Inglaterra…-segredou James séptico, fazendo Sirius rir e Lupin fechar o rosto ao bufar.

-Pois fiquem sabendo que o livro fala de um amor impossível. Um amor muito forte que inevitavelmente acontece neste navio. - James parou de rir, deixando-se embalar pelas palavras certeiras de Lupin. – Ambos são de classes diferentes e lutaram para viverem essa grande paixão. Já pensei em toda a história e nas personagens, agora só falta planear o fim delas. – Sirius apercebeu-se do olhar estático de James. – Se ficam juntas, ou se separam por qualquer eventualidade do destino.

-Remus amigo, que título tem esse seu livro?

-"Entre promessas e oceanos!" – Sirius levantou-se do chão

-Você vai nos deixar ler esse capítulo, não vai? – questionou Sirius, esfregando as mãos com um sorriso matreiro.

-Não, nem uma única linha. Só quando estiver pronto! Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço, antes que o retirem de lá. – Lupin virou as costas aos amigos.

-Espere… - pediu Sirius, mas deteve-se ao ver James ainda parado no mesmo sitio. – O que foi?

-Essa historia, nada é por acaso. Ele tem que me dizer qual o final que vai dar para mim e para a Lily…

-Como sabe que ele está a escrever a vossa história? Se é que vocês têm alguma…

-É óbvio demais, meu caro. – E olhando para a frente para localizar Lupin ia, James berrou: - Senhor Remus John Lupin, vá lá, amostre lá só um pouco.

James pegou no seu bloco e lápis e correu, juntamente com Sirius, para apanhar Lupin, que continuou sempre em frente, sem ao menos olhar para trás ou proferir qualquer palavra.

**OooOooO**

Numa sala arejada e bem adornada, algumas pessoas ainda se encontravam a tomar o pequeno-almoço sossegadas. Lily, que se encontrava com o seu noivo sentado ao seu lado, observava a mãe a falar animadamente com Dumbledore e Alastor Moody, o presidente da White Star Line. Engolindo a extrema arrogância que Moody tinha ao falar daquele navio, como se tivesse sido ele a construir o navio sozinho, Lily bufava disfarçando sai insistente irritação, pensando arranjar a mesma desculpa de ontem para se ausentar novamente. Mas ao ver o seu noivo agarrar-lhe a mão, como se lesse os pensamentos, ela passou quase o resto da manhã na companhia daquelas quatro pessoas, para seu desespero.

-É o maior objecto flutuante, jamais construído pelo homem em toda a História. O nosso engenheiro-chefe, o sr. Dumbledore, foi quem o construiu de proa a popa.

-Posso tê-lo construído, mas a ideia foi do Sr. Moody. – explicou Dumbledore pousando a chávena de café - Ele imaginou um paquete tão grande e luxuoso, que jamais a sua supremacia fosse posta em causa.

-E eis a vontade tornada realidade. – concluiu Moody com um sorriso pretensioso, ao olhar a seu redor.

Cada vez mais farta daquela conversa, Lily pegou num cigarro, para olhar reprovador e penetrante da mãe. Sem ligar muito à expressa que Minerva expunha, Lily acendeu-o lentamente.

-Lily, você sabe que eu não gosto disso. – murmurou Minerva educadamente, dobrando-se um pouco para que só a filha ouvisse.

Com uma enorme baforada, que se direccionou propositadamente para o rosto da mãe, Lily fitou-a, não apagando o cigarro, que ainda estava na sua mão.

-Ela sabe. – retrucou Tom, tirando-o do apoia cigarros, o que fez Lily ficar constrangida no meio daquelas pessoas.

-E quem deu o nome de Titanic, foi o sr. Moody? – num modo de tentar mudar as atenções, Minerva abriu um sorriso contrafeito.

-Sim, fui eu! Queria transmitir a ideia de tamanho. - comentou Moody ao mexer no seu bigode. - O tamanho significa estabilidade, luxo e, acima de tudo, força.

-Sr. Moody, já ouviu falar no Dr. Gilderoy Lockhart? As suas ideias sobre a preocupação masculina quanto ao tamanho podem interessar-lhe.

Ao passar o guardanapo pela boca, Dumbledore riu discretamente com o comentário de Lily, embora Minerva tivesse ficado completamente chocada com a atitude inesperada da filha, que se levantou e atirou o guardanapo sobre a mesa, para perplexidade de Moody, que não ousou pestanejar.

-O que lhe deu…

-Com licença. – sem mais nada dizer, Lily saiu.

-Ela é fogo, Tom. – comentou Dumbledore pegando no garfo, para provar a deliciosa fatia de bolo que se encontrava à sua frente.

-Tom, por favor vá atrás de Lily. – pediu gentilmente Minerva, ainda constrangida.

-Sim, vou. Assim tenho uma conversa com ela.

-Peço imensa desculpa pelo comportamento da minha filha, mas sinceramente, não sei o que lhe deu! – desculpou-se Minerva, mostrando-se destroçada.

-Não tem mal senhora Evans, eu compreendo. – retorquiu Alastor, enquanto Dumbledore ainda ria da situação. – Já agora, o Dr. Gilderoy Lockhart é passageiro aqui?

**OooOooO**

Sem saber para onde se dirigir, Lily avançava descontrolada, empunhando o seu elegante vestido de seda azul, encimado por um comprido casado de veludo preto. Por muitas pessoas que se colocassem à sua frente ou que passassem a seu lado e a olhassem de soslaio, Lily fazia questão de ignorá-las, saindo, por fim, num largo corredor que dava lugar ao posto, onde o capitão apreciava a bela paisagem proporcionada pelo sitio. Depositando os seus braços sobre a borda, Lily olhou tudo à sua volta, até o seu olhar triste ficar preso no resplandecente Oceano. Fitá-lo dava-lhe uma imensa paz e tranquilidade em seu coração, algo que ela almejava desde que aquela viagem tinha começado.

No tombadilho, perto da popa, onde a terceira classe ainda tinha liberdade para passear, um jovem desenhava atentamente um homem, que brincava com uma doce menina de cachos dourados.

-James, não se cansa de olhar para eles e de desenhar com esse minúsculo lápis? – questionou Sirius, encostado à amurada do navio, com o sobrolho franzido.

-Como posso me cansar de algo que simplesmente é a minha vida? Sem os meus desenhos, eu estaria pedindo ou implorando comida, meu amigo. – retrucou James, com um sorriso recatado.

O seu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente, quando os seus olhos recaíram sobre o tombadilho superior da primeira classe, onde permanecia Lily desamparada, mas inerte, observando calorosamente o belo oceano. Sentindo uma atenção virada para si, Lily desviou o olhar para o de James, que continuava a fita-la. Atrapalhada, ela desviou os seus olhos, mas não por muito tempo, pois novamente aquele olhar verde se impôs ao dele. Quando finalmente ela ia abrir um sorriso, sentiu seu braço ser puxado com rudeza, o que colocou James furioso.

-Maldito seja aquele canalha. – praguejou, enquanto Lupin colocava a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, para que este continuasse quieto no mesmo sitio.

-Não se atreva James, você só iria piorar as coisas. – comentou Lupin, que fitou Sirius num modo de apreensão, ao vê-lo preparar-se também para entrar em acção.

-Ele não tem o direito de a tratar assim, não um botão de rosa como ela…

-E vai ela casar com aquele idiota – alfinetou Sirius com rispidez, acendendo um cigarro para se acalmar.

**OooOooO**

No tombadilho da primeira classe, Tom apertava discretamente o braço de Lily, que se mantinha calada para não mostrar fraqueza, muito menos a dor que estava sentindo com aquele apertão. Com rudeza, e pouco se importando com as atenções discretas direccionadas para eles, Lily tirou o braço da mão forte de Tom, encarando-o seriamente.

-O que deseja, _meu amo_? – ironizou Lily, numa breve referencia, com o ódio em centrado em suas palavras.

-O que se passa com você? Do que se queixa? Você tem tudo o que deseja e ainda se atreve a usar ironias para cima de mim? – esbracejava bravamente Tom, agarrando os ombros da jovem. – Diga-me o que se passa, pelo amor de Deus.

-Deixe-me Tom, está a magoar-me! – queixou-se Lily dando-lhe um leve encontrão, e com exasperês continuou com suas ironias: - Você não vê que eu estou magnificamente bem? Que estou feliz com esta vida e que, como diz, tenho tudo o que sempre quis, menos uma coisa. – Lily fez uma breve pausa, para se conter, e num expirar, findou: – Liberdade!

-Se é isso que quer, meu amor, então terá. – retrucou Tom, abrindo um glorioso sorriso, para desconfiança dela. – Pedirei aos meus seguranças para não a seguirem mais. E compreenda Lily, eu temo pela sua segurança. Nunca se sabe o que aquela gentinha da terceira classe pode fazer-lhe.

-Eles não são nenhuns monstros, como você os pinta. – Logo calou-se ao ver a expressão intrigada de Tom apossar-se do seu rosto.

-Como é que sabe?

-Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – retrucou meia embaraçada, concluindo: - Agora se não se importa, eu quero estar sozinha. – Lily afastou-se, cruzando-se com um homem de facto negro, que se aproximou de Tom.

-Continue a segui-la, não a perca de vista. Ela anda muito estranha e misteriosa, e eu quero saber o motivo. – ordenou Tom ao homem que, anuiu com a cabeça. – Do que está à espera? Ande seu lerdo. É para isso que lhe pago, seu incompetente. – berrou ao vê-lo afastar-se.

**OooOooO**

Lá em baixo, James continuava a observar a cena, indignado por não poder tomar uma atitude. Não suportava a ideia daquele homem desprezível tocar em Lily, ainda para mais daquela maneira medíocre e nojenta.

-Já se acalmou, jovem fera? – escarneceu Lupin, largando o ombro do amigo. – Por mais que isso lhe custe, você não se pode meter.

-Não sei o que se passou entre eles, mas ela não é nenhum objecto pessoal daquele emproado, nem ele pode tratá-la daquele jeito. – Ainda furioso, James passou a mão pelos seus cabelo desalinhados.

-Ele tem razão Remus…

-Eu sei! Mas querendo ou não, ele é o noivo dela. Se vocês se preocupam assim tanto com ela, então não se intrometam, ou poderá ser pior para ambos os lados.

-Sabe que mais, estou cheio do seu moralismo. – rebateu James ao levantar-se, ficando de frente para o amigo, encarando-o austero. – Até logo, senhor rabugento.

James fechou grosseiramente o seu bloco, indo em direcção às escadas que o levavam até aos seus aposentos. Ele esperava que ao menos lá, encontrasse um pouco de sossego, onde possivelmente não houvesse ninguém que lhe censurasse pelo facto de querer defender atitudes erradas que observava. Sim, era difícil admitir para si mesmo que estava apaixonado por uma bela garota da alta classe. Ao bufar num modo desesperante, James concluía que nada poderia fazer para lutar contra aquele sentimento que começava a aflorar em seu intimo.

-É meu caro, parece que James apaixonou-se! E desta vez, parece que é sério. – proferiu Sirius, dando uma passa em seu cigarro, sentindo o olhar desconfiado de Lupin se instalar sobre sua pessoa. – Não olhe assim para mim. Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, se é que quer saber. Já fui, na minha infância, e agora ao revê-la, a única coisa que senti foi um afecto fraternal, sentimento de irmãos.

-Antigamente a política de James era: quantas mais mulheres, melhor. – analisou Lupin num tom sereno. – Mas parece que a ruivinha deu-lhe mesmo a volta à cabeça. Ainda nem acredito no que vou dizer, mas devo concordar com você...James está mesmo apaixonado.

-Remus, faça-me um favor, vá atrás dele, mas fale-lhe com calma, sem grandes alterações. – Remus concordou com a sugestão e foi atrás do amigo.

Ao encontrar-se sozinho, Sirius soltou uma baforada de seu cigarro, enquanto observava descontraidamente o ambiente daquele navio. Perto da piscina, muitas das pessoas aproveitavam a fabulosa tarde para se esticarem nas espreguiçadeiras, e apanharem um pouco daquele maravilhoso sol. Outras passeavam, como se quisessem explorar cada detalhe do tombadilho. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a sua atenção, foi um grupo de garotos que jogava futebol, perto das piscinas. Ao abrir um sorriso, por recordar-se dos seus tempos de juventude passado ao lado dos três amigos, Sirius fechou-o ao ver duas garotas passearem perto do beiral da piscina, enquanto um dos garotos fazia um passe certeiro, fazendo a bola voar em direcção às duas mulheres.

-Cuidadoooo. – foi o que Sirius conseguiu berrar ao ver a bola acertar na cabeça de uma delas, o que a fez cair à agua da piscina.

À medida que um amontoamento de pessoas se ajuntava perto da piscina, para ver o que se passava, não fazendo nada para a salvar, Sirius apagou o cigarro e tirou apressadamente camisa e as suas botas, correndo em direcção à piscina. Num salto, ele atirou-se para a água gelada, mergulhando até ao fundo para pegar no corpo inconsciente da jovem loira. Submergindo, Sirius aparou a mulher em seus braços, nadando fogosamente até à margem, onde o ajudaram a subir a mulher. Ao ganhar lanço, Sirius conseguiu subir no beiral da piscina, vendo a jovem ainda inconsciente, deitada no chão.

-Marlene, por amor de Deus, acorde Marlene! – implorava a amiga preocupada ao dar leves abanões à loira.

-Por favor afastem-se. Deixem-me tratar dela.

Ainda encharcado, Sirius aninhou-se perante a jovem e, dobrando-se para alcançar os lábios dela, tomou a iniciativa de lhe abrir uma fissura na boca e lentamente aproximar os seus lábios dos dela, expirando todo o ar que continha em seus pulmões, pressionando de seguida o peito dela com as mãos. Ao fazer isso, Sirius não podia deixar de reparar na beleza da jovem mulher, que começava a tossir, expelindo uma boa quantidade de água contida na boca. Levando a mão à cabeça, e ainda meia atordoada, a mulher ergueu o seu tronco para olhar à sua volta, até de deparar com um par de olhos azuis a encararem-na

-Você está bem? – indagou Sirius, com cuidado. -Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Onde estou? O que aconteceu? – A jovem sentia sua cabeça latejar de dor.

-Você levou com uma bola na cabeça e caiu na piscina. – explicou Alice, ajudando a amiga a levantar-se inteiramente.

-Quer que eu a leve á enfermaria? – Sirius segurou na garota que parecia ainda meia tonta com o sucedido.

-Não é preciso! Muito obrigada senhor…

-Sirius Black. – findou ele com um soberbo sorriso.

-Sirius Black? – Marlene e Alice trocaram olhares comprometedores, o que deixou Sirius curioso.

-Sim! – balbuciou cruzando os braços.

-Sirius, não se lembra de nós? Alice Longbottom e Marlene Mckinnon. Acho que não mudamos assim tanto, ou a se calhar sim. -Sirius ficou meio pensativo, até que por fim chegou à tenra conclusão que aquelas duas mulheres que estavam agora à sua frente eram as amigas de Lily, na época da escola.

-Sim, agora me lembro, vocês são amigas de Lily Evans! – ponderou Sirius, observando bem a garota loira.

Apesar dela estar toda molhada, e o seu cabelo loiro escuro se encontrar praticamente colado ao rosto, Sirius não deixou de reparar no azul-escuro de seus olhos, que sobressaíam sobre a sua pele clara. Seus olhos desceram um pouco sobre o vestido amarelo de lã dela, que ainda pingava pequenas gotas de água. Apercebendo-se da forma depravada com que o vestido encharcado se ajustava ao corpo dela, salientando bem as belas curvas do delgado corpo da garota, Sirius soltou um sorriso bobo, o que intimidou a jovem, que se tapou com uma toalha que lhe haviam oferecido.

"_Acabei de salvar uma sereia_" pensou ele ainda com o olhar preso em Marlene.

-Pensei que não nos iria reconhecer... – gracejou Alice ainda feliz por rever o amigo.

-É que vocês mudaram muito. Não vos via desde que mudei para a capital, e isso faz uns nove anos.

-Se você não tivesse dito o seu nome, eu nunca tinha adivinhado que você era Sirius Black – arrematou Marlene intimidada pelo olhar penetrante do homem à sua frente. - Obrigada, devo-lhe a minha vida!

-Faria isso novamente. – murmurou ele, vendo-a olhar para o chão, sem graça. – Agora que sei quem vocês são, acredite que não me vou esquecer tão cedo. Já agora, em que classe vocês estão?

-Segunda. – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo. – E você?

-Terceira…

-Terceira? – estranhou Marlene, numa crispada de lábios. - Como pode estar na terceira classe, se você é portador de uma vasta fortuna?

-Digamos que eu e a minha mãe tivemos uma pequena desavença, que acabou por me deserdar. Foi por isso que voltei novamente para a minha terra natal, onde ganhei a passagem para esta maravilhosa viagem.

-Sinto muito. – lamentou-se Alice com pesar,

-Não á problema, já me habituei. – retrucou ao dar ombros, ouvindo Marlene soltar um delicado espirro. -É melhor você ir para dentro para trocar de roupa, antes que fique doente.

-Sirius tem razão – concordou Alice prontamente, vendo Marlene anuir. - Eu vou com você!

-Foi um prazer rever-vos, senhoras. – Sirius pegou delicadamente na mão de Marlene, depositando-lhe um agradável beijo no dorso desta. – Espero reencontrá-las de novo.

-Com certeza, oportunidades não faltaram.

Marlene recolheu a mão timidamente, com um sorriso recatado nos lábios, aconchegando-se ainda mais na toalha. Ambos retomaram sua caminhada, sem mais nada a dizer, mas logo Sirius reduziu a velocidade das suas passadas.

"_Burro, porque não a convida para sair, assim relembram-se dos velhos tempos. De certo que ela não recusaria."_ Pensou Sirius coçando a cabeça, ponderando bem na questão.

-Burra, porque não o convida para sair? De certo têm muito que conversar. Aproveite agora, pois poderá ser difícil verem-se novamente. E acredite, não é todos os dias que um homem nos salva a vida, principalmente sendo ele, Sirius Black. – aconselhou Alice, incentivando a amiga, que torcia os dedos com um nervozinho miudinho.

-Será que ele aceitaria? – ponderou Marlene, insegura. – Não recusará?

-Claro que não! Marque lá esse encontro para logo a noite, depois do jantar, em forma de agradecimento.

-Está certo…

De repente, Sirius e Marlene pararam no meio do caminho, volteando-se para trás, a modos de se encararem. Sem esperarem mais, os dois começaram:

-Você quer…

-Eu queria…

Ambos calaram-se, esperando que um dos dois tivesse a iniciativa de recomeçar o que haviam começado.

-Fale…

-Não fale você primeiro…- pediu Marlene gentilmente, ainda tentando ganhar coragem para proferir o que tinha a dizer.

-Muito bem! – Sirius pigarreou, aprontando-se. - Eu queria convidá-la para um passeio logo a noite, depois do jantar. – convidou, embaraçado.

-Claro que aceito. – retrucou entusiasmada, deixando a toalha cair. Ruborizada, apanhou-a rapidamente, cobrindo-se. - Fica combinado então. Nos encontramos perto da entrada da primeira classe. – Sirius concordou com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso. -Até logo então, Sirius Black.

-Até logo senhorita.

**OooOooO**

Sirius entrou nos seus aposentos, cantarolando animadamente uma velha música. Os três amigos olharam-no imprecisos, com um sorriso nos lábios, estranhando tal entusiasmo por parte de Sirius, ainda para mais estando ele todo molhado. Ao atirar as roupas molhadas para cima da mesa, Sirius pegou numa toalha, enxugando-se. Perto dele, Lupin parou de escrever para observar o seu amigo cantar.

-O que lhe deu Sirius? Parece que viu passarinho verde. – averiguou Lupin com o sobrolho empinado. - E porquê que está todo molhado?

-Acabei de salvar uma sereia de se afogar…

-Que eu saiba, as sereias não se afogam. Elas normalmente vivem dentro de água, certo? – escarneceu James, que permanecia deitado na sua cama, fitando o infinito.

-Esta sereia é especial! – arrematou Sirius, tirando as calças molhada. - Impedia de se afogar na piscina…

-Já agora, qual o nome da sua _sereia maravilha?_

-Marlene Mckinnon, uma amiga minha de infância.

-Este navio parece mais um ponto de encontro, principalmente para você, Sirius. – ironizou Peter.

-Combinei um encontro com ela, logo a noite! – avisou Sirius ao ignorar o comentário de Peter, indo buscar roupa seca ao armário.

-Coitada da garota, já tem o azar de o conhecer e ainda vai sair com você. A uma horas destas, a garota deve estar pensado que seria melhor ter-se afogado – debochou James rindo-se da cara boba de Sirius.

-Ela vai-me achar um docinho de pessoa, vai adorar me rever…

-Audácia não lhe falta, devo confessar. Só espero que ela seja a garota ideal para você.

-Ei gente, eu só vou sair com ela, não vou levá-la para o altar, está certo? – e com um leve entusiasmo, ele proferia: - Vocês têm de a conhecer. Ela é uma boa pessoa, e com o passar dos anos ficou linda. Lembro-me que ela era o patinho feio na altura em que andávamos na escola, mas eu gostava dela, daquele jeito…

-Sim nós sabemos! Ainda lhe vou ver chegar aos Nova York já comprometido…

-Se as coisas correrem bem…-concluiu Sirius piscando o olho a James, atirando com a toalha a ele.

**Oiii gente! **

**Desculpem pela demora, mas tenho tido trabalhos em cima de trabalhos e não tem dado para escrever muito. Para vos compensar, fiz este capítulo um pouco grandinho. Espero que gostem.**

**Rose Samartinne: **Por acaso minha net também anda meia louca, já não faz coisa com coisa, mas obrigada por ter deixado um review, gosto sempre de saber o que acharam da fic :)

**Lulu Star: **Pois é, basta serem da mesma escumalha. Mas verdade seja dita, eu gosto de os por assim, mauzinhos. Agora quanto á Lily eu tinha de por as amigas, ela bem que precisava :P

**Priscila: **O Tom nunca teve lado bom, algum dia tinha que revelar isso, e ainda bem que foi com a Bellatrix. Eles se merecem.

**Fini Felton: **Ai mana até me fizeste rir, _"aquele Tom devia de ser atacado por um bando de gays histéricos sabias? assim por uma manada deles xD podia ser k gxta-se da ideia e que deixa-s a Lily em paz!" _Só tu mesmo mana. Espero que tenha gostado deste.

**Thaty: **Oiii, espero que tenha a gostado do capitulo, e obrigado pelo comentário :). Espero ver nova review sua ;)

**Agora fica aqui um trechosinho do próximo Capitulo:**

_-Espero que tenham gostado do jantar, mas como sabem, eu convidei-os aqui para anunciar uma data que por muitos já era esperada... – Tom e Minerva trocaram olhares comprometedores. – … uma data muito importante, que irá mudar a minha vida. Eu sei que vocês devem estar a perguntar: "Mas para quê tanto suspense?" E ai eu respondo-vos: porque esta data será surpresa para uma pessoa. – Tom pegou na mão de Lily e fê-la levantar da mesa. – A data do nosso casamento, meu amor._

_-O quê? – indagou Lily surpresa com a situação._

_-Meu amor, como você estava sempre a adiar a data do casamento, eu decidi marcar a data._

**Até Breve**

Isis Turner


	6. Desesperos de uma vida!

**Capitulo 6 – Desesperos de uma vida!**

Sentada na sua cómoda e olhando fixamente o espelho à sua frente, Lily colocava em sua orelha uns belos brincos compridos de jade, prenda de noivado de Tom, enquanto escutava a entusiasmada Marlene, que contava maravilhada sobre o acontecimento ocorrido no principio da tarde.

-Com que então salva por Sirius Black. – arrematou Lily, virando-se para a sua amiga, que se encontrava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

-Sinceramente, eu não o reconheci de imediato. – Marlene desabou na cama, sorrindo sem se aperceber. – Ele está tão lindo, e o sorriso dele…- fez uma pausa, pensativa, como se visse Sirius bem diante de si, naquele exacto momento. – Os lábios dele são tão aveludados…

-Como você sabe? – perguntou Lily surpresa, de sobrancelha erguida, acordando Marlene do transe que tinha criado.

-É apenas uma vaga recordação, minha amiga. – Num suspiro descontraído, ela continuou: - Quando acordei, vi o olhar penetrante dele centrado no meu, enquanto afastava os seus lábios dos meus.

Marlene calou-se ao ver a amiga com um sorriso contrafeito nos lábios, tentando disfarçar a alegria que sentia pela amiga, mas viu-se rapidamente ser denunciada pela sua expressão. Delicadamente, Lily virou-se novamente para o espelho e colocou o outro brinco. Expirando todo o ar, Marlene levantou-se lentamente, abraçando os próprios braços, e fitando a amiga, murmurou:

-Peço perdão Lily! Eu aqui feliz por ter reencontrado Sirius e você infeliz com sua vida. – lamentou-se ao ver Lily encarar o espelho, com uma expressão sisuda.

-Eu estou bem, você não tem que lamentar as minhas angústias. – Lily virou-se de relance para a amiga, com um sorriso preso nos lábios, enquanto seus olhos marejavam.

-Desculpe minha indiscrição, mas você viu novamente James Potter? – indagou Marlene ao ver Lily vacilar na resposta, levantando-se com uma postura que só ela possuía.

-Ainda este principio de tarde o vi. Ele estava sentado à beira de Sirius, escrevendo ou desenhando algo. – e deixando uma lágrima lhe escapar, soluçou entre falsos sorrisos: - Como eu teria gostado de ir ter com eles, mas entretanto apareceu Tom, que insiste em fazer-me vigília cerrada. – Lily limpou o rosto com as mãos trémulas. – Eu não sei por quanto mais tempo vou aguentar isto.

-Se tivesse no seu lugar, de certo já teria cometido uma loucura. – ao ver a amiga cerrar o cenho, pensando na hipótese, Marlene abanou insistentemente a cabeça, agarrando-lhe as mãos. – Mas isso sou eu, que sou louca de nascença. Agora você é uma mulher ajuizada, que saberá ultrapassar esse problema mal chegue à América.

-Eu não sei se vou conseguir aguentar esta pressão toda, Marlene, tenho medo de sucumbir à minha própria insanidade. – desabafou, permitindo que seus olhos verdes derramassem mais lágrimas.

-Lily, você é tão linda, e tão cheia de vida. – E limpando-lhe carinhosamente as lágrimas, ouviu alguém bater á porta.

As duas entreolharam-se alarmadas, suspeitando de quem se trataria. Ao expirar fundo para receber o seu noivo, Lily virou costas para a porta, permitindo à pessoa que entrasse. Um homem elegantemente trajado abriu a porta, ficando-se apenas pelo umbral. Já Lily evitou fitá-lo, fazendo de conta que procurava algo na sua cómoda. Ao se aperceber da outra presença, Tom torceu o nariz para Marlene, que o enfrentava com um olhar severo.

-Meu amor, vim aqui com o propósito de lhe pedir que, hoje à noite, traje o seu melhor vestido. – Enrijando o corpo, Lily ficou imóvel, enquanto Tom prosseguia: - Vamos ter um jantar muito importante esta noite, com os nossos amigos…_íntimos_. – Ele olhou de soslaio para Marlene. – Por isso peço-lhe que vá magnífica.

-Com certeza! – foi tudo o que Lily conseguiu responder ao ouvir as passadas, nada silenciosas dele, dirigirem-se até si.

-Às oito em ponto venho buscá-la então. – Docemente, Tom depositou-lhe um beijo no cimo da cabeça, tomando o caminho de volta para a porta.

Com o estrondo suave da porta fechar, Lily olhou de relance para ela, imóvel, sentando-se na cadeira, ainda trémula, devido aos nervos. Com um leve suspiro, ela deixou seu olhar abater-se até ao chão e numa crispada de lábios, ergueu-o rapidamente até à amiga, que se mantinha de braços cruzados, como se estivesse pensando em algo sério.

-Eu não sei que jantar é esse, mas creio que boa coisa não deva ser. – alfinetou Marlene, com o cenho franzido.

-Eu nem quero pensar nisso. – Com as restantes forças, Lily moveu-se até ao seu guarda-vestidos. – E se quer saber, já me habituei aos jantares formais que Tom sempre faz questão de convocar. – Lily deu ombros, ao abri-lo.

Ela procurava pelo seu melhor vestido, algures perdido no monte de belos e elegantes vestidos que Lily possuía. Foi então que, perto de um azul safira, Lily achou o ideal. Um vermelho claro de seda com uma fina renda preta, e algumas lantejoulas no cimo, a cobri-lo. Tirando-o para fora, ela pousou-o cuidadosamente sobre a cama, mais serena, para desconfiança de Marlene.

-Admiro você! – foi o que Marlene conseguiu dizer à amiga, antes de abraçá-la. – Não desista agora, minha amiga. – murmurou ao tomá-la nos braços. – Tenho fé que Deus ainda será muito justo com você.

-Era o que eu mais sonhava. – retrucou Lily, com a cabeça pousada no ombro da amiga, enquanto esta a reconfortava. – Mas eu não quero tomar mais o seu tempo. Você tem um encontro com um bom homem. A mim só me aguarda um covil de serpentes venenosas. – E recompondo-se, ela passou a mão pela face da amiga. - Boa sorte.

-Para você também. – e largando gentilmente Lily, ela moveu-se até à porta, olhando-a uma ultima vez.

Ao sair do quarto, com um ar melancólico devido à situação da amiga, Marlene fechou a porta delicadamente, deixando para trás, uma Lily forte transformar-se numa criança desprotegida. Lily acabou por desmoronar até à cama, deslizando lentamente até ao chão, agarrada à colcha branca de lã. Ao sentir a madeira fria sob suas pernas, Lily enterrou o rosto sobre a colcha, num choro compulsivo que ela fazia questão de não parar tão cedo.

**OooOooO**

À hora marcada, Tom apareceu no camarote de Lily que, depois de ter desabafado todo aquele sofrimento retraído com as quatro paredes de seu quarto, decidiu erguer a cabeça e preparar-se para mais um daqueles agonizantes jantares. Já trajada com o seu belo vestido de seda e com umas luvas negras de igual tecido a acompanhá-lo, Lily findou seu arranjo com uns botins vermelhos. Foi então que ouviu uma pancada insistente na madeira da porta. Com um rodar de olhos, ela abriu a porta, vendo Tom com um sorriso soberbo nos lábios.

-Lily, você está linda! – elogiou Tom ao olhá-la de cima abaixo. – Tal e qual como pedi que estivesse.

-Já agora, pode-me dizer o porquê de eu precisar estar assim? – aborrecendo-se com a impassibilidade dele, Lily voltou a insistir: - E quem são as pessoas importantes que vão estar sentadas na nossa mesa?

-Shiiuu! – ele colocou-lhe os dedos sobre a boca, silenciando-a. – Espere até logo, é uma surpresa agradável. – Ao ver-se tão próximo dela, Tom tentou beijá-la, só que esta desviou o rosto ao prever o sucedido. – Porque se afastou? – indagou de sobrancelha erguida, suspeitoso com o silêncio dela. - Você é minha noiva, exijo que me dê um beijo.

-Não quero! – rebateu Lily, com uma expressão de repugnância. Furioso, ele agarrou-lhe rudemente a bochecha e, obrigando-a a encará-lo, elevou o tom, bramindo:

-Já lhe disse que é minha noiva e eu faço o que quiser consigo, percebeu? – Sem ela contar, Tom beijou-a à força, mas esta não se dobrou, continuando com os lábios imóveis, enquanto ele forçava o beijo. – Vejo que está confusa. – Tom agarrou-a brutamente pelo braço, com um ar árduo. – Mas logo essa confusão acabará, meu doce. Agora vamos, não há tempo a perder.

Com os olhos arregalados, atordoada com a atitude violenta de Tom, Lily estremeceu, começando a ter medo da verdadeira personalidade de Tom, que se começava a desvendar aos poucos. Com um breve aceno de cabeça, quase imóvel, Lily viu Tom estender o braço. Fitando-o por largos segundos, com um temor insuportável, ela acabou por aceitá-lo, saindo por fim daquele quarto em silêncio, directos para o salão de jantar.

**OooOooO**

Com o olhar fixo no tecto dos aposentos, durante o balançar da perna, que ainda aquele pequeno espaço lhe permitia, James pensava na sua jovem ruiva. Com quem Lily estaria a esta hora, ou a fazer o quê? Supostamente estaria a jantar com aquela gente emproava, que adora encadear as pessoas ao seu redor, mostrando ser algo que realmente não eram. Ou então, o seu pobre lírio estaria a divertir-se naqueles extravagantes jantares dados, por vezes, em honra da primeira classe. Incapaz de parar de pensar em Lily, James sentia como se estivesse preso à existência dela, e no anseio de a voltar a ver novamente, ele dava largas á sua imaginação e pensava nela.

-James, o que vai fazer hoje? – indagou Peter ao preparar-se para o jantar, quebrando assim s linha de pensamentos de James, que ergueu um pouco a cabeça para o fitar.

-Quero dar uma volta por aí, apanhar um pouco de ar, ver estrelas, conhecer pessoas…ainda não sei bem. – retrucou ao voltar a pousar a cabeça sobre a almofada.

-Então não vem jantar?

-Não, estou sem fome!

-A Lily deu-lhe mesmo a volta á cabeça. – o tom de deboche de Sirius, fez James fechar os olhos temporariamente. – Nunca o vi assim tão pensativo como anda agora, muito menos com falta de apetite. Se você não tivesse vinte e um anos, eu diria que isso era apenas uma fase da adolescência. – James deixou escapar um sorriso recatado.

-Ai é que você se engana, meu caro. – James ganhou balanço para saltar do beliche, ficando de frente para Sirius: - Eu só estava pensando no que vou fazer quando chegar a Nova York, certo? – dito aquilo, James pegou no seu casaco de veludo.

-Claro, eu acredito. – e num tom dissimulado, murmurou com a mão no queixo: - Acredito também que você esteja matutando a melhor forma de raptar a ruivinha e levá-la a morar com você na América. Típica história de Romeu e Julieta.

-Ou é de mim, ou você anda lendo William Shakespeare? – James viu a cara de atrapalhado do amigo, e riu-se. – Andou se inspirando em algumas frases de amor para dizer à sua sereia?

-Err…não, quer dizer, eu li uma vez na casa dos Weasley's…- ao ver todos prestarem atenção ao seu esclarecimento, Sirius calou-se, cruzando os braços ao fingir-se amuado. – E se quer saber, eu não preciso de livros para proferir palavras de amor a uma garota, eu mesmo tenho o meu próprio charme e encanto para esse tipo de coisa.

-Claro, vou fingir que acredito. – já com o casaco vestido, James dirigiu-se até à porta. – Eu vou indo. – e detendo-se no meio do caminho, encorajou: – Ah, boa sorte para o passeio de logo, sr. Black

-Muito obrigada, igualmente. – Com um sorriso manhoso, James saiu de vez.

-Tenho pena dele. – proferiu Peter, olhando fixamente para a porta com uma expressão enfadonha. – Coitado! Está na plena ilusão de que ainda vai conquistar a ruivinha!

-Deixem-no voar alto. – Sisudo, Lupin, que pousava a pena no tinteiro, fitou Sirius de relance. – Ele precisa cair por terra, para depois se erguer mais forte. E assim, quando ele se sentir preparado e vir que a srta. Evans não passa de um sonho, ele virá ter connosco e dar-nos-á razão. E nós, como bons amigos que somos, apoiaremos James.

-Mas dá pena vê-lo assim em baixo, numa falsa alegria só vista. Como disse, ela não passa de um sonho doce para ele, só James é que ainda não viu isso. – e num suspiro retraído, Peter deu ombros. – Isto só vai acabar quando saímos deste navio e levamos James ao melhor bordel da América. Ai sim, ele voltará a ser o mesmo James Potter de sempre…- findou com um movimento de mão, que quase derrubou o tinteiro de Lupin, e assustou Sirius. – Desculpem!

-Sinceramente, Deus te ouça, meu desastrado.

**OooOooO**

Lily entrava agora no salão de jantar de braço dado com Tom, disfarçando a falsa felicidade de voltar a ver aquela gente. Uma frustração tremenda apoderou-se de seu corpo débil, consumindo cada particularidade em si, deixando-a sem defesas possíveis para passar mais um momento daqueles. Não era só aquele bando de pessoas barulhentas que a exasperavam, mas o facto de estar de braço dado com aquele homem, fazia-a sentir uma imensa repulsão. Ainda não esquecera a cena em seu camarote, e achava que tão cedo não iria conseguir esquecer, principalmente quando o seu ódio por Tom ia tomando posse de seu coração. Com um fechar de olhos, enquanto avançava sobre o vasto salão cheio de gente, guiada por ele, Lily desejou estar nos braços de um único homem…de James Potter. Mas infelizmente, naquele momento, esse homem não se encontrava sobre os presentes, e isso fazia seu coração palpitar de dor e raiva.

Ao abrir os seus olhos, deparou-se com uma enorme mesa bem adornada e com uma porção de enfeites, além dos arranjos de rosas compostas sobre a mesa, no centro do salão, que Tom tinha reservado com tanto gosto. Nessa espaçosa mesa, já se encontravam pessoas lá sentadas. Algumas delas desconhecidas para Lily, que nunca as tinha visto na vida. Incrédula com o aparato todo, sentiu  
Tom largar-lhe o braço para que o empregado arrastasse a sua cadeira, e assim pudesse sentar. Ao seu lado, o seu noivo sentou-se, agarrando-lhe a mão, enquanto cumprimentava as pessoas presentes. Centrada na mão dele, Lily evitava que suas lágrimas, que lhe teimavam em toldar-lhe disfarçadamente os olhos, caíssem numa nova maré de lágrimas.

-Sr. Riddle, devo dizer-lhe, a mesa está muito bonita para um jantar deste nível. E o arranjo de flores, está esplêndido. – comentou Elizabeth Snape, com um soberbo sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Sim, também achei, mas o mérito foi todo de Lily! – Ao ouvir o seu nome, Lily ergueu a cabeça, com o cenho franzido. - Foi ela que deu as dicas de como queria a mesa para esta noite aos empregados. – retrucou Tom, ignorando o olhar estupefacto de Lily.

-Minha querida irmã sempre teve bom gosto para decorações. – explicou Petúnia não compreendendo a expressão que Lily.

-Eu acho isto um desperdício de dinheiro. – murmurou Vernon entre dentes ao colocar o guardanapo sobre as pernas.

-Concordo inteiramente consigo, sir Vernon! – Snape fez um aceno com a cabeça para Vernon.

-Talvez! Mas é bom gastar dinheiro enquanto se tem. Não quero que falte nada à minha Lily, só pretendo vê-la feliz. – rebateu Tom com um glorioso sorriso.

-E pode-se saber o propósito deste jantar, sr. Riddle. – indagou Malfoy, extremamente curioso, passando a mão pelo fino bigode.

-Na sobremesa todos saberão. – e estalando os dedos, um bando de empregados apressou-se em servir o jantar.

Lily parecia ter parado no tempo, ali mesmo, sobre o olhar atento e risonho de todos eles. Não percebia o porquê daquele teatro ensaiado de Tom, muito menos o porquê daquele discurso hipócrita dele. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Das mesmas conversas que sempre circulavam por entre aquela mesa redonda, onde Lily jantava emudecida, incapaz de abrir a boca para proferir o que quer que fosse. Sentia que já não tinha forças para aquelas mesmas conversas, muito menos escutá-las. Mas o que ela não conseguia suportar mais, era aquela gente repugnante que a rodeava, sempre com falsas lábias e demonstrações de respeito.

Quando partiram para a sobremesa, Tom levantou-se da cadeira pedindo a atenção de todos, que se silenciaram só para ouvir as palavras dele. Lily ia finalmente saber o porquê daquele teatro todo, e isso fazia seu coração sobressaltar-se de preocupação, principalmente ao ver os olhos da mãe cintilarem de alegria, o que a assustou terrivelmente.

-Espero que tenham gostado do jantar, mas como sabem, eu convidei-os aqui para anunciar uma data que por muitos já era esperada! – Tom e Minerva trocaram olhares comprometedores. – Uma data muito importante que irá mudar a minha vida e não só. Eu sei que vocês devem estar a perguntar: "_Mas para quê tanto suspense?"_ E ai eu respondo-vos: porque esta data será surpresa para uma pessoa. – Tom pegou na mão de Lily e fê-la levantar da mesa. – Porque é a data do nosso casamento, meu amor.

-O quê? – indagou Lily ,atónica, num tom quase inaudível e de olhos arregalados. – Você não pode estar falando sério. – Ela sorriu, temendo que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Tom.

-Meu amor, como você estava sempre a adiar esta data, eu decidi marcá-la.

-E é para quando? – Minerva continuava com seus olhos brilhantes, para total desespero de Lily.

-Mal acabe a viagem. – completou Tom. - Eu já falei com o padre daqui do navio, e ele fez questão de nos casar em Nova York.

Todos os presentes aplaudiram com o anúncio de Tom, menos Bellatrix, que o fitou sem reacção alguma, mantendo sua pose distinta para que ninguém se aperceber da tremenda tristeza que tomava conta de sua mente e coração. Já Narcissa rezava para que sua irmã não armasse outro escândalo igual ao último, mas para seu espanto, Bellatrix continuava quieta e em silêncio. A salva de palmas foi interrompida com o berro angustiado de Lily, que bateu com as mãos sobre a mesa, consumida pelo desespero.

-NÃO!

-Lily fale baixo, por favor. Eu sei que a surpresa foi inesperada, mas controle-se. – pediu Minerva num tom ríspido, tentando disfarçar o desânimo da filha, com um falso sorriso perante toda a gente.

-Já viu a sorte que teve, minha irmã! Vai sair deste navio e casar-se em Nova York. E quem sabe se não acaba por apanhar novamente este navio de volta para Inglaterra, como viagem de lua-de-mel.

-Não sabe a sorte que tem, srta. Evans. Muitas mulheres desejariam estar no seu lugar. – ironizou Bellatrix controlando seu ódio, vendo a irmã olhá-la de lado, numa suplica para não arranjar confusão.

Lily não conseguia acreditar no que estava vivendo. Aquilo só podia ser um complô contra ela, e o pior, é que não havia maneira de escapar. Como se tudo à sua volta gira-se a uma velocidade surpreendente, onde só conseguia ver aquela gente de copo na mão e um sorriso parvo nos lábios, Lily começava a sentir-se cada vez mais sozinha, perto de um enorme precipício, sem ninguém para a segurar, ou que se preocupa-se com ela. Se à uma hora atrás precisava de uma solução para o seu pequeno problema, agora Lily não conseguia ver qualquer tipo de solução possível para esta teia que foi se formando à volta de seu pescoço, ao longo do tempo.

Com uma expressão incógnita para muitos, e extremamente pálida, Lily começou a recuar para trás, olhando assustada para aquela imensa multidão, que não percebia a reacção dela. Ao ganhar finalmente coragem, ela virou-se para adiante e começou a correr para longe daquilo tudo. Empunhando o vestido, Lily correu sem rumo, desejando um sítio onde pudesse desaparecer por alguns minutos e esquecer a realidade que a rodeava.

-Desculpem esta fuga inesperada da minha filha, mas ela ficou emocionadíssima com a notícia! Era algo que queria há muito tempo. – Minerva não sabia o que dizer para desculpar a atitude desesperada da filha, mas mantinha sua pose altiva, como se nada se tivesse passado.

-Sim, ela precisa de estar um pouco sozinha para pensar melhor em todos os pormenores para o casamento. – continuou a Tom, numa tentativa de esconder a verdade. – É tudo muito recente.

-Eu não disse que aquela garota é anormal! – segredou Bellatrix ao ouvido da irmã, com um sorriso emproado nos lábios.

-Não comece Bella! A srta. Evans foi apenas pega de surpresa. Dá para entender que ela adora o noivo.

-Ela e a família dela gostam é dos dólares que vão entrar em casa, caso este casamento aconteça. Eu conheço gente desta laia. – Lucius percebeu que a indirecta era para ele. – E acredite que vou fazer de tudo para que esse casamento não aconteça.

-Por favor minha irmã, cale-se. Se alguém a escuta, é o seu fim…- implorou Narcissa, em modo de reprovação.

-É da maneira que me divorcio dele. – discretamente, Bellatrix apontou para o marido, que falava com Snape. – Acabo com a raça interesseira da família Evans e caso-me finalmente com Tom. – Ao ouvir o comentário maldoso da irmã, Narcissa levou a mão à cabeça, esgotada com as tentativas de pedir à sua irmã que não se intrometesse.

**OooOooO**

Ainda aturdida com aquela cerimónia sem noção, Lily deixou que suas pernas a guiassem para qualquer lugar sossegado, até dar conta de que estava caminhando em direcção ao seu camarote. Estava demasiado cansada para procurar outro refúgio, se não o seu quarto. Com um estrondo, ela fechou a porta, encostando-se contra ela e, com a respiração ofegante, olhou ao seu redor. Se havia momentos em que se sentia terrivelmente sozinha, esse era um deles. E no meio daquela solidão que se apossava aos poucos daquele quarto, na cabeça de Lily ocorria-lhe várias coisas pela mente, algumas sem sentido, outras que ela adoraria por em prática, mas nada que solucionasse seus problemas.

Sentiu que precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas a angústia do momento fazia a sua mente ficar vazia. Era muita pressão para uma pessoa com apenas vinte anos, que poderia ser feliz, caso tivesse meios para lutar por essa felicidade tão desejada.

Ao olhar fixamente para o espelho, Lily aproximou-se dele, com uma expressão atordoada. Com a respiração cada vez mais descompassada, ela tirou as luvas, que voaram pelo ar, e tentou desprender o seu cabelo, que estava todo apanhado na nuca. Num ataque frustrado de fúria, Lily acabou por devastar tudo o que permanecia em cima da mobília para o chão, deixando que lágrimas de desespero rolarem pelo seu rosto.

Apertando os pulsos, para controlar sua raiva, ela foi até ao outro móvel de onde tirou uma pequena caixa de costuras. Ao depositá-la sobre a mesa, ela abriu-a, tirando uma tesoura pontiaguda e afiada de lá de dentro. Com as mãos cada vez mais trémulas e uma expressão sisuda, Lily apertou firmemente a tesoura nelas, dirigindo-a até ao seu corpo oscilante.

-Melhor acabar logo com isto de uma vez. – impulsionando a tesoura até ao seu ventre, ainda hesitante, ela bramou: - Eu não aguento mais esta dor, eu quero por fim a isto. – Mas ao sentir a ponta da tesoura tocar a sua pele, ela vacilou, abanando com a cabeça. – Eu não sou capaz, eu sou uma fraca. – Foi então que atirou a tesoura contra a parede.

Colocando a mão sobre a boca, num choro coercivo, ela sentiu suas pernas falsearem, mas ao agarrar-se à parede, conseguiu permanecer em pé. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Não estava preparada para sentir mais dor do que aquela que estava sentindo. Sentia-se vulnerável, como se tudo estivesse a acontecer ao mesmo tempo e nada pudesse fazer para evitar. Desesperada, ela moveu-se até à porta e, abrindo-a de rompante, saiu a correr.

**OooOooO**

James encontrava-se deitado num banco, perto da popa, observando descontraidamente o belo céu estrelado, enquanto fumava um cigarro. Aquele cenário dava-lhe uma tranquilidade tão serena, que James não ousava quebrá-la. Mas, no meio daquela meditação, ele sentiu um ar passar de rompante, perto de onde ele estava. Erguendo um pouco o seu tronco para a frente, viu o vulto de uma mulher correr desesperadamente, não conseguindo ver de quem se tratava. Pelo estado da mulher, James concluiu que ela estava pronta a cometer uma loucura, caso não se metesse.

Ao chegar perto do gradeamento da popa, Lily debruçou-se um pouco para a frente, onde viu um rasto de espuma, proporcionada pelos hélices, ser deixada para trás. Ainda trémula e com alguma dificuldade, Lily subiu lentamente o gradeamento, barra por barra, apoiando-se num pilar para virar-se para o lado de fora. Quando finalmente conseguiu passar para o outro lado do gradeamento, sempre agarrada às barras, ela inclinou-se um pouco, pronta para se atirar. Os nervos corroíam-na vagarosamente, não a deixando pensar com exactidão sobre o que realmente queria fazer. Olhou então mais uma vez para o fundo do oceano e estremecendo por completo, Lily fechou os olhos, ganhando a tal coragem para se largar e deixar-se afundar pelo embalado mar, que parecia chamá-la.

Lá no fundo, ao ver que era Lily quem se encontrava perto do gradeamento, pronta a entregar a sua vida ao mar, James sentiu o seu coração parar, congelando por completo. Controlando as suas próprias emoções, que o consumiam, James aproximou-se apressadamente da mulher. Ao ver-se demasiado perto e com uma voz calma para não a assustar, pronunciou:

-Não faça isso! – Lily escutou uma voz branda atrás de si. – Pelo amor de Deus!

-Afasta-te, ou solto-me! – retrucou ela inclinando-se ainda mais.

Com um ligeiro cuidado, James tirou o cigarro na boca e fez uma breve indicação a Lily que o iria atirar para fora do navio. Essa desculpa deu a James a hipótese de se aproximar um pouco mais dela e, atirando o cigarro borda fora, James colocou as mãos nos bolsos, observando-a.

-Srta. Evans, não faça isso! – Ela vacilou, volteando um pouco a sua cabeça em direcção à voz. – Sou eu, James Potter, amigo de Sirius Black. – Lily sentiu seu corpo enrijecer ao ouvir o nome dele.

-Sr. Potter, por favor, não se aproxime, ou eu largo-me. – A voz saia-lhe trémula, o que fez James tirar uma conclusão.

-Não acredito que tenha motivos para tal….

-Os meus sonhos foram todos jogados pela janela, sr. Potter, e creio que estou condenada a ser prisioneira de uma realidade que não é a minha. Presa a uma vida ilusória. – Os olhos de Lily trespassavam o desespero que sua alma suportava.

-Eu também não consegui realizar um dos meus sonhos. – confessou ele aproximando-se muito lentamente dela.

-O sr. Lupin disse-me que você sempre realizava os seus sonhos! Qual foi o que não conseguiu realizar?

-Sim, sempre realizei meus sonhos, até me apaixonar…- a voz dele saiu quase inaudível, o que fez o coração de Lily estremecer de pânico com a confissão de James.

-Apaixonado? – balbuciou ela, com uma expressão desgostoso, não sabendo se aguentaria saber o nome da possível enamorada de James. - Peço perdão por insistir, mas o sr. Lupin deixou bem claro que você nunca se apaixonou.

-Mas apaixonei-me, e pela pessoa que menos esperava!

-Quem? – Houve um silêncio inquebrável – Peço perdão pela minha indiscrição. – Murmurou ela maneando sua cabeça outra vez para a frente. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso…

-Por você. – declarou James com uma voz firme, não conseguindo apreciar a expressão de baralhada que Lily transpunha em seu rosto.

-Por mim? – certificou-se ela com sua respiração arfante.

-Eu fiquei encantado com a sua beleza, desde o primeiro momento em que meus olhos trespassaram a vidraça de um café, directos a você. A partir desse instante, você tomou posse de meus pensamentos, mesmo sabendo que nunca a iria conhecer. – E com um sorriso perdido, continuou: - Acredite que estava a ponto de fazer qualquer loucura só para saber seu nome, até ao dia em que se perdeu pela terceira classe. – Ele esfregou o braço, meio sem jeito. – Mesmo sabendo que tinha noivo, eu não deixei de pensar em você, srta. Evans.

-Sr. Potter vá embora, está-me a distrair. – Lily tentou permanecer impassível diante da declaração de James, mas seu coração palpitava mais forte, querendo abraçá-lo.

-Tarde demais, srta Evans. Já estou demasiadamente envolvido para me pedir uma coisa dessas. - O semblante de Lily ficou grave ao se aperceber que James começava a desapertar o casaco. – E se não sair dai, irá me obrigar a atirar-me depois de si.

-Não seja absurdo, sr. Potter, morreria só da queda. – o barulho do casaco dele cair no chão, fê-la olhar o céu, pedindo que ele fosse embora dali.

-Não digo que não, mas isso é o que menos me preocupa. – E num tom de confidência, murmurou em falso lamento: - O que me preocupa mais é o facto da água estar muito fria. – Ao tirar por fim as botas, concluiu: - Digo-lhe que água assim gelada, como aquela lá em baixo, faz parecer que estamos a ser esfaqueados por mil lâminas. Não conseguimos respirar, nem pensar… apenas sentimos a dor.

Com a sobrancelha erguida, e temendo sentir aquelas sensações tão assustadoras, Lily atemorizou, vendo o rosto distante de James.

-NÃO! Eu não quero que se atire, ainda para mais por minha causa!

-Então… - James estendeu a mão trémula, devagarinho. – dê-me a sua mão e prometo que, seja qual for o tormento que atormente tal pura alma, eu ajudarei a passar.

-Infelizmente sr. Potter, não há nada que possa fazer por mim.

Lily olhou de soslaio, receosa. A mão estendida dele continuava a seu lado, pronta a ser aceite. Fitando uma última vez o mar, ela agarrou a mão dele, volteando vagarosamente até ficar frente a frente com ele. Soltando um suspiro de alívio, James alargou um vasto sorriso nos lábios ao vê-la ceder calmamente ao seu toque. Lily retribuiu um recatado sorriso ao seu salvador, mas logo ruborizou ao se aperceber da proximidade de seus rostos, de suas bocas. Embora continuasse num precipício sem fim, Lily sentia que, desta vez, tinha alguém que a segurava e se preocupasse verdadeiramente com ela.

Ambos continuaram com seus olhares presos, com um ténue sorriso bailando em seus lábios. Num modo de impulsioná-la a subir, para a manter em segurança, James puxou-a para cima, o que a fez subir a primeira barra. O problema surgiu quando a renda negra de seu vestido se colocou entre a barra de ferro do gradeamento e o sapato de Lily, fazendo-a escorregar e ficar sem protecção para se agarrar. Ao sentir-se puxado pelo peso de Lily, que não largou sua mão, James agarrou-a com força, temendo que ela caísse ao mar.

Aflita, Lily berrava em plenos pulmões, horrorizada com a situação. Por momentos, viu que sua vida dependia daquele homem, que agarrava com tanto fervor. James tentou então puxá-la para cima com todo o seu suor.

-Por favor, não me largue, por favor…- implorava ela entre soluços agonizantes.

-Ouça-me, eu não a vou largar. – determinou James ao tentar manter o auto-controle, vendo-a lutar determinantemente por sua vida. - Confia em mim, srta.? Confia?

-Confio. – retrucou num berro.

-Então puxe para cima, vamos! – James voltou a puxá-la para cima com toda a sua força. - Isso, você é capaz. – Lily sentiu que subia novamente, conseguindo agarrar nas barras, que a ajudaram a elevar-se.

Com um último puxão, James conseguiu puxá-la definitivamente para cima, e ambos caíram pesadamente no chão. Ao sentir James sobre ela, Lily abriu os olhos, observando-o com a respiração alterada. Ele sorriu-lhe confiante, acariciando prudentemente a face pálida dela a modos de lhe limpar as lágrimas. Ousado, ele desceu a mão até aos doces lábios de Lily, que tremia com avanço de James, mas não se atreveu a contestar tal carícia, muito pelo contrário. Novamente, Lily sabia o que era ser acarinhada, uma coisa que deixara de ser, talvez desde que seu pai a deixara.

**N/A: Gente me perdoe por este ano e meio sem postar. Eu juro que nunca tive intenções de abandonar esta fic, mas acreditem que desde a última vez que postei, os estudos têm tomado todo meu tempo, o que me fez perder o ânimo para escrever. **

**Agora, este capítulo tem sido escrito aos poucos, desde a minha última postagem, mas só consegui concluir esta semana. Sinceramente, para quem ainda lê esta fic, espero que tenham gostado. Não vou pedir comentários, pois receio não merecê-los pelo ano e meio que abandonei esta fic. **

**Quero agradecer também aos que comentaram no último capítulo postado, e para quem lê e não deixa uma review. O meu obrigada, de coração. Prometo que o próximo capítulo estará para breve, pois penso acabar esta história ainda este ano.**

**Próximo capítulo:**

_-Se me permite a observação, gosto de a ver sorrir, srta._

_Intimidada, ela baixou o rosto, mas James levantou-o delicadamente com a mão, prendendo-a ao seu olhar. Lentamente, deslizou a mão até à nuca, e enfeitiçado pelos lábios dela, James tomou a audácia de mergulhar seus lábios nos dela. Lily sentiu seu corpo estremecer por completo e seu coração acelerar com a liberdade dele, mas aterrorizada que alguém visse, ela separou-se, olhando para os lados._

_-Perdoe-me pela minha fraqueza…_

_-Não tem mal, sr. Potter, mas é que nunca fui beijada assim. – murmurou, cada vez mais ruborizada, o que fez James sorrir._

**Até breve.**

**Ísis Turner**


End file.
